


Three is a magic number

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi GP 2017, Background Relationships, Banter, Birthday Fluff, Canadian GP 2017, Domestic Fluff, Doubt, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hungarian Grand Prix 2017, Insecurity, Language Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Life, Mexico GP 2017, Mexico angst, Mild Sexual Content, Monaco GP 2017, Non-Linear Narrative, Playfighting and fluff, Protectiveness, Russian GP 2017, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sauna, Sebastian discovers the delight of Finnish ice swimming, Sickfic, Spanish GP 2017, Threesome - M/M/M, Threeway Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri doesn't expect to find himself sandwiched between two Ferrari drivers, but he does.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So...I had this idea from the podium and have never written OT3 before so it was quite an interesting challenge for me getting this dynamic just right. Not sure if I've succeeded but I'll let you be the judge of that. ;)

Valtteri doesn't expect to find himself sandwiched between two Ferrari drivers, but he does.

Sebastian and Kimi insist that they'd take him out to celebrate and Valtteri finds himself accepting, it's his first win after all.

They end up going to a bar not too far from the track and pretty soon the drinks are flowing and so are inhibitions....

Sebastian leads the two Finns into the warm night and as soon as they are away from the night time revellers, Sebastian wraps an arm around Valtteri's shoulders and pulls him close to his side.

Valtteri is, at first, confused by the move, but one look up at Sebastian's face tells him what he's doing.

Kimi is also surprised and glances at Sebastian curiously, but Sebastian merely winks at him and keeps pulling Valtteri along.

The three drivers continue on past the circuit and towards the hotel where Sebastian decides to take them to his room.

Once inside, Sebastian begins making more drinks and Valtteri suddenly feels self conscious.

Valtteri had guessed Sebastian's motives as soon as he had put his arm around him. There had been a playful, almost curious look in his blue eyes that Valtteri had felt drawn too.

But looking over at Kimi, Valtteri wasn't so sure it was a good idea. The other Finn was very protective of Sebastian, maybe he didn't really like the idea.

But Kimi was here and wasn't saying anything, he was just watching Sebastian and waiting for his move.

It was all quite awkward.

Sebastian comes over to the two Finns and bites his lip, looking at the worried expression on Valtteri's face.

Sebastian sighs and looks at Valtteri. "You can leave if you want, I'd understand...but if you stay..."

Valtteri looks at him, then at Kimi. "I'll stay." He says quietly. He's curious, he want's to see what would happen...

Sebastian smiles warmly at him and moves closer. Once he's so close to him that their noses are almost touching he pauses, as if asking him again if he wants to do this.

Valtteri responds by kissing him.

Sebastian is surprised but kisses him back. Valtteri sighs into the kiss, and kisses him harder and run his fingers through Sebastian's hair, causing Kimi to make a sound besides them.

Sebastian pulls away from the kiss and looks at Kimi with a smirk. "Do you want a kiss?"

Kimi nods and Sebastian chuckles, pulling Kimi towards him to kiss him, making sure to gently nip his lip as he does.

Valtteri stands to the side, not sure how he should include himself but then Sebastian glances at Valtteri and pulls him towards them, breaking his kiss with Kimi to kiss his hair.

Kimi then turns around and kisses Valtteri, and Valtteri is surprised by how soft Kimi kisses him.

It's odd to think about. Sebastian kisses like the world was ending, Kimi kisses like he's something breakable, which he isn't. So Valtteri takes charge and kisses him back harder.

Sebastian watches this with interest and soon he can't bear to witness any more, he gently tugs on the two Finns and leads them to the bed.

Well, Valtteri thinks as he's drawn onto the bed, this night was about to get interesting. 

* * *

Valtteri wakes the next morning to twin snoring in his ears.

He blinks against the light and moves slightly, causing Kimi who's head is resting on Valtteri's shoulder to grumble.

Sebastian's head rests on Valtteri's chest and Valtteri absentmindedly plays with a few of his blonde curls.

Sebastian moves at the feeling and turns his head to look at Valtteri. "Sleep well?"

Valtteri nods, his brain replaying the night before, and he smiles. "Very well."

"Good." Sebastian nods as he snuggles into his chest. "So did I."

Valtteri goes back to playing with Sebastian's hair and settles down with a sigh.

His first win and waking up with two drivers against him feels like heaven.

He hopes they can continue this and that it isn't a one night stand.

Right now, Valtteri doesn't want to think about that, so he presses a kiss to Kimi's head and pulls the covers over him tighter and falls back asleep, listening to Sebastian and Kimi's soft breaths beside him.


	2. The Power Of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri begins to doubt Seb and Kimi's motives. Can the two Ferrari drivers prove to Valtteri their feelings for him before he drifts away from them forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some nice reactions to this story so I thought I would continue it. This chapter is dedicated to jams82 <3 Also many thanks to Historygeek for helping me with a line in this <3

Valtteri isn't what you call an unsure man. He usually knows what he wants and how to get it. He has this inner fire inside himself that knows when to go for something or not.

But with Sebastian and Kimi? He's just not sure what he wants.

Whatever it was that had happened between them that night in Russia had in fact carried on. The three of them seemed to fall into a routine and in it, Valtteri felt safe and secure.

Nights were spent in secret, switching hotel rooms simultaneously every night and waking together just as the sun begins to rise to sneak back into their rooms.

It was fun and exciting and Valtteri is sure he's never felt like this before for two people at the same time.

But there are also doubts.

This thing between them is fun, but how long could it last?

Sebastian and Kimi had gotten together long before the three had fallen together. The question was how long would they want Valtteri around? Was he just some fun for the two of them and did they even feel the same for him?

Valtteri wasn't sure and this was unusual. He wasn't prone to doubting people's motives, but he finds himself growing more worried the more their little arrangement carries on.

Valtteri knows his feelings are real, but doubt is a scary thing and can make even the most sensible person blind to the truth of the matter.

Valtteri finds himself suddenly very insecure and starts to pull away slowly bit by bit. He loves the two drivers, but he can't risk his heart being broken.

When Sebastian comes over to hug him, Valtteri tries to move away, never noticing the hurt and confusion in Sebastian's eyes.

When Kimi tries to kiss him before the race, Valtteri pretends he's fixing his drinks bottle or his communication wires, again not noticing the hurt.

When the two drivers try to pull Valtteri onto the sofa between them for a cuddle, he moves away.

All these ways of avoiding them doesn't go unnoticed, however, and pretty soon Valtteri finds himself cornered in his hotel room by two pretty upset drivers.

"Why have you been pushing us away?" Sebastian asks in a small voice, his eyes sad and confused.

"We don't know what we've done wrong." Kimi continues.

Valtteri looks at the two of them and sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

"If this is you not wanting to be a part of what we have, then just say it." Sebastian smiles sadly.

"It's not that." Valtteri gets out, looking up at the two drivers.

"Then what is it about?" Kimi asks, folding his arms.

Valtteri sighs and sits down on the bed. "I... I... I'm scared one day you'll turn around and not want me." He admits quietly. "I don't want to be hurt."

There's silence for a few seconds and then Kimi speaks up. "You think we don't care you for you?"

"Yes, well this is just fun for you two isn't it? Having me join in until you get bored and one day not want me around." Valtteri says softly.

"That's not true." Sebastian shakes his head. "Why would you even think we'd do that?"

"Well you two have been together long before I came along, I just figured you wanted me to spice things up, that's all. No feelings attached."

"That wasn't why we included you." Sebastian looks hurt. "We included you because we love you."

"And we thought you knew that?" Kimi asks, gently sitting down besides Valtteri as Sebastian does the same.

"I did, in the beginning, but then all these doubts started to come into my mind and I just...ran." Valtteri replies. "I didn't want to be hurt the day you no longer wanted me."

"Val..." Kimi sighs and draws the Finn into a hug as Sebastian presses himself close to him, "We would never abandon you. Never."

"Please don't think that of us." Sebastian continues, gently putting an arm around him. "We love you. It hurts to see you push us away."

"I'm sorry." Valtteri whispers, wiping at his eyes. "I guess I just didn't believe this was real."

"Well it is." Kimi tells him, gently kissing his head. "We both love you. Quite a lot."

"And I love you both...I'm just sorry." Valtteri smiles sadly.

"Don't be." Sebastian tells him gently. "It's okay."

"Just please. Let us show you that we love you." Kimi asks softly.

Valtteri nods and suddenly he finds Sebastian gently turning his face around so he can kiss him.

Sebastian kisses him soft and gentle and Valtteri finds himself melting into the kiss. Usually Sebastian's kisses are rough and needy, but tonight they're slow and languid, like Sebastian is trying to get a message across that Valtteri is more then ready to receive.

Sebastian breaks the kiss to gaze at Valtteri lovingly before he gently peppers Valtteri's face with kisses, causing the Finn to giggle.

It's then that Kimi makes himself known and he politely coughs at them.

"As much as I love watching this, I would like to kiss Valtteri," And before Valtteri can come up from air from Sebastian's kisses, he finds Kimi moving so he can kiss him as well.

Valtteri has to admit that usually he enjoys kisses from Kimi more, mainly because Kimi is so soft and sweet and it makes damn butterflies flutter in his chest, but tonight Kimi is kissing him so passionately that Valtteri swears he's going to pass out.

When Kimi finally moves away so Valtteri can breathe, he finds the two drivers smiling at him happily.

"Believe us now?" Sebastian asks with a grin as he takes in Valtteri's flushed look.

"Yes." Valtteri gets out breathlessly, pushing himself back onto the bed. "Come here."

The two drivers give him a predatory smile as they move towards him.

* * *

Afterwards the three drivers are left panting, totally exhausted but satisfied.

Valtteri is in the middle but Sebastian moves across him to give Kimi a sloppy kiss and Valtteri grins at him happily.

Sebastian moves back over to rest his head on Valtteri's shoulder and smiles at him. "Did that prove it?"

"Yes." Valtteri gets out, gently kissing Sebastian as Kimi reaches over to leave kisses down his neck.

"Good." Sebastian lets out a yawn and Valtteri smiles softly.

"Have we made you tired?" Valtteri asks.

Sebastian nods and turns around so he's cuddling Valtteri whilst also reaching for Kimi, who gently takes his hand.

"Sleep now." Valtteri says softly, snuggling down onto the bed and feeling Kimi curl up against his other side, throwing an arm around him also.

Valtteri sighs happily and gazes at the two men beginning to fall asleep against him.

Valtteri realises at that moment that he is incredibly lucky, he doesn't get one person to love but two amazing people who love him back.

He will never listen to doubts again.


	3. Fixer upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri wins another Grand Prix, but it comes at a price. He finds himself having to fix Sebastian and Kimi's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be my last chapter for a while...I have a job interview tomorrow and if I get the job it will impact how much fic writing will be done, so here's an extra long chapter. :)

The cheers are loud and deafening as Valtteri stands on the number one spot on the podium, the rush of adrenaline pounding through his body.

Valtteri waves to the crowd as Daniel whispers in his ear. "That was some race!"

"It was!" Valtteri says with a forced laugh, his stomach tightening when he thinks about the start.

"It was lucky for us though!" Max pipes up with a grin. "We got straight through and we got a double podium!"

"It's about time we had something good happen." Daniel murmurs quietly, his eyes a lot happier.

Valtteri gently touches his shoulder and smiles at him. "I'm glad you're finally up here!"

"Thanks Mate!" Daniel says happily, gently hugging him. "Are you coming out tonight?"

Valtteri shakes his head. "Not after the last time you took me out!" He replies, thinking of the large amount of drink he had had and then having to take a very drunk Australian back to his hotel.

"Fair enough." Daniel nods. "But it is your second win so you need to celebrate!"

"I know, but right now this is enough." Valtteri points to the screaming crowds and the Finnish flags waving through the air.

Daniel shakes his head. "Fine. But when you have time me and Max owe you a drink, deal?"

"Deal." Valtteri nods before turning to see Mark Webber running onto the stage to interview them.

* * *

Valtteri makes his way through the Paddock, his hair still damp and sticky from the champagne.

It had been a great race for him, but he wasn't totally happy. He wouldn't be until he saw his drivers.

The start of the race had been a shambles. Sebastian had tried to pass Lewis going through turn one but had clipped him and then spun taking Kimi's car with him. All three drivers had been okay, but their cars had not. It meant them being out of the race entirely.

Valtteri had, by some miracle, avoided Kimi's widely spinning Ferrari and had taken lead of the race with the Red Bulls close behind him. They had stayed in that position until the end of the race.

Valtteri should have been happy, but seeing the two Ferraris crashing out had not been fun, especially with his emotional attachment to them.

He had worried about them all race long, one part of his brain focused on the race and the other on his drivers.

He had been relieved that he had caught one of the big screens and had seen all three drivers safe and sound, after that he had put his foot down and drove to win.

Valtteri puts his keycard through the Paddock entry system and makes his way out of the track.

After the race his phone had buzzed with a message from Sebastian. He and Kimi had decided to go back to the hotel once their media duties were over with and so he had texted Valtteri the room number.

And Valtteri couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

Valtteri makes his way up to the floor of the hotel Sebastian was staying in and finds the room number.

Quietly, Valtteri knocks on the door and waits for Sebastian to open it.

Sebastian answers a minute later and gently tugs Valtteri inside.

Once Valtteri was in the safety of the room Sebastian hugs him tightly and kisses him.

"Well done." Sebastian gives Valtteri a soft smile. "We were cheering you on."

"Are you okay?" Valtteri asks, searching Sebastian's face.

"We're fine." Sebastian nods. "Kimi is in the bedroom."

Valtteri nods and makes his way into the bedroom where Kimi is lying on the bed.

Without a word Valtteri crawls into the bed and pulls the other Finn tight against him, hugging him hard.

Kimi sighs and turns around in Valtteri's hold to look up at him. "Well done."

"Thank you." Valtteri softly kisses his head and Kimi sighs into his chest.

"Today was shit." Kimi mumbles, his eyes sad and tired. 

"I know." Valtteri tells him gently, glancing up to where Sebastian is watching but not coming towards them, making Valtteri frown.

"Are you and Seb..." Valtteri trails off, not really wanting to ask if they had had an argument. 

"I cannot blame him." Kimi shakes his head. "But he blames himself and won't come near me." He sighs. "It's a race, shit happens. I just wish he wouldn't avoid me when it does."

Valtteri sighs and looks at Sebastian. "Seb...come here."

Sebastian appears at the doorway and looks worried.

"Get in here." Valtteri demands, waving him into the room.

Sebastian walks into the room slowly, looking utterly miserable, and sits on the edge of the bed as Valtteri looks at him.

"You've both had a bad race. It was a racing incident nothing more nothing less. Sebastian, Kimi doesn't blame you for the shunt nor does he like you pushing yourself away from him. It's not fair on you both. I don't like it either so get over here now."

Sebastian looks at Kimi and sees the sadness in his eyes and sighs softly, before he moves onto the bed so he's between Valtteri and Kimi and looks Kimi in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says softly, reaching out for him.

Kimi huffs gently and holds his arms out. "You're an idiot."

Sebastian moves into Kimi's hold and sighs softly. "I hate when things like this happen..."

"It's okay." Kimi tells him softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't-" Sebastian begins.

"If you hadn't done a lot of things." Kimi cuts him off. "It happened Seb, okay? Nothing can change that. So just forget about it now. I'm not mad at you."

"Okay." Sebastian replies in a small voice.

Kimi, sensing Sebastian needs the reassurance, pulls him closer to his chest and kisses his head, making Sebastian sigh softly and hug Kimi tighter. 

Valtteri looks at the two of them and then gently lays down besides them and puts his arm around as much of them as he can.

There's peaceful silence for a few minutes and Valtteri finds himself playing with strands of Sebastian's hair as he cuddles next to them. 

"I'm sorry you didn't get to race today." Valtteri says softly after a while, feeling a bit more relaxed now he has both of them near him.

Kimi looks over at him and then at Sebastian, an expression of horror coming over him. "What the hell are we doing?" 

"What?" Sebastian asks confused as kimi sits up.

"Here we are, whining about our race when Valtteri has just won his second." Kimi replies.

"Oh god." Sebastian sits up too and looks at Valtteri. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Valtteri asks, shrugging. "I do not care."

"But you won!" Kimi replies. "We should be helping you celebrate!"

"I honestly don't care about winning." Valtteri answers, sitting up so he can take their hands. "I was scared for you two today. I spent half of the race worried out of my mind for you both, something I'm not used to." He smiles softly at them. "If it's alright with you both I'd just like to stay with you and cuddle."

Sebastian and Kimi both trade looks and then a soft smile appears on Kimi's face and he nods.

"Of course." Kimi leans over to gently kiss Valtteri and Valtteri sighs into the kiss happily.

Sebastian moves so that he's on the other side of Valtteri and kisses the side of his neck, pressing himself close to reassure him.

Valtteri feels his eyes flutter shut as Kimi breaks away from the kiss and follows Sebastian's lead, trailing kisses up his neck too.

When the two drivers pull away, they gently push Valtteri back down onto the bed and smile down at him before moving so they can both cuddle into him.

Valtteri smiles happily as Sebastian moves to put his arm around him as Kimi does the same on his other side.

Valtteri is now pressed close to the both of them and it's now that he lets his happiness wash over him.

He's with the two men he loves most in the world and he has another win. This was the best celebration ever to him. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Empty space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sebastian finds an empty hotel room and begins to doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the race today.

Sebastian feels elated when he enters his hotel room that evening, his second place trophy still in his hands.

His mood deflates, however, when he sees his room is empty.

Usually Kimi or Valtteri would sneak in and wait for him to return, but today neither had showed.

Sebastian feels his stomach drop and he looks at his phone, hoping that one of them had left him a text.

But no, his phone showed no messages.

With a sigh, Sebastian goes into his hotel room and places his trophy down on the table, deciding to take a shower.

He understood of course why they wouldn't show. Kimi and Valtteri had come together on the opening lap, ruining Kimi's race. Then a few laps later Valtteri had suffered a engine failure. Only Sebastian had done well.

It was probably why they were keeping their distance, but it didn't mean that Sebastian wasn't feeling hurt over it.

Sebastian had been sure that what they had would be strong enough to overcome on track battles, he guessed he was wrong.

Sebastian spent a while in the shower, letting the warm water soak his tired muscles. It had been a hard race and he was looking forward to falling asleep on his bed, but not being alone.

Sebastian shakes his head from those thoughts and climbs out of the shower, fetching a towel from the rack.

He briefly dries his hair and then wraps a towel around himself, hoping he can snatch one of Kimi or Valtteri's shirts so he could sleep in it.

He was just walking into the main room when he stops dead.

Valtteri and Kimi are both in his room, talking quietly together. Kimi smiles at Valtteri reassuringly and takes his hand.

Valtteri smiles and nods. Sebastian is not sure what they are saying but it looks like they were okay.

After a while, Kimi glances up and smiles at Sebastian.

"We thought you were getting drunk with Lewis." Kimi tells him with a smile.

"No." Sebastian shakes his head, moving to grab a discarded shirt on the floor. "I wanted to go to sleep. I'm tired." He smiles warmly at the two of them.

Kimi looks him up and down and shakes his head. "Did you think we wouldn't show up?"

Sebastian pauses a second, before nodding. "Kind of. I mean, you both had a tough race and then I got a podium so I thought-"

"You thought we wouldn't want to spend time with you?" Valtteri finishes, looking at him.

"Well...uh...yes." Sebastian busies himself with throwing a shirt and pair of boxers on, not looking the two Finns in the eyes.

"Seb?" Kimi asks as Sebastian makes his way over to them.

"Hmm?" Sebastian questions, sitting between the two of them.

"You're an idiot." Kimi tells him before kissing him softly.

Sebastian smiles into the kiss and kisses him back, feeling somewhat abashed that he had thought them likely to abandon him.

Kimi breaks off the kiss and hugs him tightly.

Valtteri then gently touches Sebastian's arm and Sebastian moves out of Kimi's embrace so Valtteri can kiss him.

When they part, Valtteri kisses his forehead and takes his hand. "Stop worrying." He tells him softly.

Sebastian nods. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Kimi ruffles Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian chuckles and kisses him, feeling happier.

* * *

That night, Sebastian finds himself in the middle of his two favourite Finns, happy and content to be the one in the middle that night. 


	5. Pole sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Valtteri decide Kimi needs to know how proud they are of him.

“You know…” Sebastian’s fingers trace themselves up Kimi’s shirt as he grins at Valtteri. “We should give the pole sitter a celebration.”

Valtteri nods, a wicked grin on his face as he looks at Kimi. “We should.”

Kimi shakes his head and smiles at the two drivers cuddled on either side of him.

“But first…” Sebastian pulls himself upright in order to lean over to kiss Valtteri.

Valtteri sighs into the kiss, trying to pull the German closer, making Kimi whine at having to watch.

Sebastian looks at Kimi out of the corner of his eye and he kisses Valtteri a little harder, causing Valtteri to make a small noise.

“Seb?” Kimi asks, shifting up the bed to give the two drivers more room.

“Hmm?” Sebastian mumbles, still kissing Valtteri.

Kimi gives him a pointed look and sighs deeply, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

“I take the hint.” Sebastian kisses Valtteri one last time and then makes his way to Kimi, kissing him soft and sweet.

Kimi feels like he is melting under Sebastian’s touch and his eyes flutter shut as Valtteri joins in, kissing down his neck.

“We’re so proud of you.” Sebastian murmurs against Kimi’s lips, kissing him soundly.

Kimi nods, kissing him back hungrily, wanting more.

“I guess we should show him?” Valtteri says from Kimi’s other side, a smile in his voice.

Sebastian nods and he pulls away, making Kimi sigh unhappily. But then Valtteri moves to kiss him.

Kimi knows then that he’s going to be in for something interesting….

* * *

Pretty soon the three drivers are curled up together with Kimi in the middle.

Kimi sighs happily and presses a tired kiss to Sebastian’s shoulder as Valtteri cuddles into his back.

Sebastian yawns widely and turns around so that he can pull Kimi into his arms.

Kimi happily obliges, cuddling into his chest as Valtteri wraps his arms around him.

“Sleep well.” Sebastian says softly, kissing Kimi’s head.

“We love you.” Valtteri continues, hugging Kimi close.

Kimi nods, feeling tired and content as he falls asleep in their arms.


	6. Work it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri cannot sleep when two of his partners refuse to talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Race emotions. Basically.

Valtteri sighs, glancing at the two sleeping drivers either side of him. They’ve both got their backs turned and both look tense.

One of the drawbacks of entering a relationship like this? Being the one put into the middle of an argument.

Valtteri pokes Sebastian’s shoulder and the German mumbles something, moving away.

“Seb?” Valtteri asks quietly.

“No.” Sebastian says with a sigh.

Valtteri rolls his eyes, nudging Kimi.

Kimi sighs and turns over. “Val?”

“I’m going to sleep downstairs.” Valtteri tells him softly.

“What? Why?” Kimi sits up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Because I don’t like this.” Valtteri points to Sebastian. “It’s not fair on me or you.”

“Don’t go downstairs.” Kimi looks at him.

“I can’t sit here with the two of you not talking.” Valtteri resorts, trying to move out of the bed.

Kimi takes his hand. “Don’t go.”

“I want to.” Valtteri sighs. “I can’t stand you two not talking.”

“I’m sorry.” Kimi looks at him sadly. “I don’t want you to feel bad.”

“Well I do.” Valtteri shrugs, gently moving away from Sebastian, who mumbles and turns over.

Kimi glances at Sebastian and sighs, looking at Valtteri. “Can we solve this in the morning?”

“No.” Valtteri shakes his head. “I don’t like seeing you two act like this.”

“I understand.” Kimi nods, moving out of the bed so Valtteri can pass.

Valtteri nods, kissing Kimi gently before grabbing a blanket and heading out of the room.

Kimi sighs and settles back into the bed, feeling awful.

Valtteri makes his makeshift bed and sighs, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kimi looks up at the ceiling, hating that he now has two partners hurting. He looks at Sebastian as the German reaches in his sleep to pull Valtteri towards him, but finding him not there.

Sebastian wakes up slowly, frowning when he feels the empty space. He looks up and sees Kimi sat at the other end of the bed looking miserable.

“Where’s Val?” Sebastian asks around a yawn.

“He’s sleeping downstairs.” Kimi tells him, not looking at him.

“Why?” Sebastian sits up slightly, looking concerned.

“He hates us not speaking so he said he couldn’t sleep with us.” Kimi sighs.

Sebastian glances down. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Kimi nods.

Sebastian plays with the edge of the duvet, not sure what to say.

“I’m going to check up on him.” Kimi decides, getting out of bed.

Sebastian looks at him and sighs. “Kimi…”

“What?” Kimi turns to look at him, tired and sad. “I need to check on Val.”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian tells him quietly.

Kimi sighs. “Yeah me too…”

Sebastian looks at him, his expression hopeful.

Kimi makes his way over to him and sits down on the bed. “It was a race, shit happens.”

“Yes.” Sebastian nods. “Shit happens.”

“I still love you.” Kimi says softly.

“Good.” Sebastian smiles at him, pulling him into a hug.

Kimi sighs and hugs him back, closing his eyes.

Sebastian pulls out of the hug to kiss him softly.

Kimi kisses him back happily.

“Go see Valtteri.” Sebastian tells Kimi as they part for air.

“Okay.” Kimi nods, getting off of the bed to go downstairs.

* * *

Valtteri is cocooned in a blanket on the sofa, looking uncomfortable.

“Val?” Kimi asks softly, touching his shoulder.

Valtteri groans and turns to look at Kimi. “What now?”

“Sorry.” Kimi sighs. “Me and Seb have made up. Please come back?”

Valtteri sighs in relief and nods. “There was no way I was sleeping here comfortably.”

Kimi smiles softly and offers his hand.

Valtteri takes it and Kimi gently pulls him up.

“Come on.” Kimi gently tugs on Valtteri’s hand and leads him upstairs.

* * *

Sebastian is waiting for them and when he sees Kimi, he grins.

Kimi smiles back, happily climbing into the bed to snuggle against Sebastian.

Valtteri rolls his eyes and climbs into the side of the bed, sighing in happiness.

Kimi gently kisses Sebastian before turning over and snuggling into Valtteri.

Valtteri smiles and moves closer to him, closing his eyes.

Sebastian curls into Kimi, moving his arm over his chest, feeling better.

Valtteri yawns and snuggles into the pillow. Glad everything had worked out.

The three quickly fall asleep.


	7. Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is moody because he didn't get a podium. Kimi and Valtteri try to make him less grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Sebastian's quote from the race: 
> 
> I wanted to get a trophy. I didn’t get one. It’s pretty nasty.We have the trophy in front of us at the start of the race - like ‘here’s what you could have won’.

Valtteri puts his trophy down in front of Sebastian with a smile.

Sebastian frowns. “Rubbing it in?” He asks.

Valtteri’s smile fades. “No. No you said you wanted the trophy, so I’m giving it to you.”

Sebastian doesn’t look amused.

“Val. Don’t tease him right now.” Kimi advises, shaking his head. “He’s quite touchy when he loses.”

A pillow goes flying at Kimi’s head.

Kimi sighs, looking at Valtteri. “See what I mean?”

Valtteri nods, moving the trophy in case Sebastian tried to chuck that at them. “I’m sorry about your races.” He says softly.

Kimi shrugs. “It’s fine.” He looks at Valtteri. “You did well.”

Valtteri nods. “Thank you.”

Sebastian sighs. “Bloody Max.”

“Come on grump.” Kimi sighs, leaving his seat to sit next to Sebastian. “You can’t stay moody forever.”

“Can.” Sebastian huffs.

Kimi smirks. “Sure?” He leans over to kiss his cheek.

Sebastian doesn’t react, just folds his arms.

Kimi chuckles. “You can’t resist.” He tells him, gently pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Valtteri grins, seeing Sebastian’s mouth twitch in a smile. He decides to join in and sits on Sebastian’s other side, turning his jaw so he can kiss him.

Sebastian hums into the kiss, kissing him back gently as Kimi kisses his neck, making Sebastian melt.

Valtteri pulls out of the kiss to grin at Kimi. “He’s putty in our hands.”

“Hmmm.” Kimi nods, giving Sebastian a wicked smile. “Let’s cheer him up some more.”

Sebastian looks at the two Finns and lets out a small noise at the look they give him.

* * *

“Grumpy now?” Kimi smirks as the three of them catch their breath. 

Sebastian shakes his head. “No.” He kisses Kimi softly.

Valtteri grins, snuggling into Sebastian’s side. “Good.”

Sebastian pulls the two Finns close to him and nuzzles Valtteri’s neck, sighing happily.

“Your trainer was right.” Kimi muses as he settles against Sebastian’s chest. “You do have a thing for Finns.”

For the second time that day Kimi finds a pillow thrown at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	8. Decode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian feels insecure that his partners seem to switch to Finnish whenever he is in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from a prompt which was: Im a sucker for jealousy and insecurity. Can you maybe write something about valterri and kimi sometimes unknowingly talking finnish to each other and seb feeling left out because he cant understand? 
> 
> I played with this prompt a bit, kinda got super fluffy towards the end. XD

Sebastian won’t admit it, but sometimes his lack of understanding of the Finnish language sometimes makes him feel left out.

He knows one or two sentences in the language, taught to him by Heikki and Antti, but not enough to be fluent.

Having two partners who spoke Finnish was both a blessing and a curse. The blessing being that Sebastian loved it whenever his partners spoke their mother tongue and the curse being that he just didn’t understand what they were saying on occasion.

Like now. Sebastian came home from a meeting with Maurizio regarding his race in Baku to find Valtteri and Kimi on the sofa close together and talking in hushed tones.

Sebastian stood in the doorway as they spoke fluent Finnish and he felt a hint of annoyance go through him.

It was like they shared something that he could not be a part of. 

With a huff he walks past them and into the bedroom. He had had a bad day and now this only made him feel worse.

Sebastian all but falls onto the bed with a sigh, snuggling into the pillows.

He hears gentle knocking on the door but he ignores it until Valtteri and Kimi walk in.

“Sebby?” Kimi asks softly in concern. “Are you okay?”

Sebastian gives a muffled response into the pillow, not looking up.

“Rakkaus, talk to us.” Valtteri says gently, sitting on the bed.

Sebastian looks up from the pillow. “I have an FIA hearing.” He sighs.

“About Baku?” Kimi asks gently, looking worried.

Sebastian nods. “And they’ve chosen my birthday to have the meeting.”

“Oh Seb..” Valtteri sighs. “That’s awful.”

Sebastian snorts. “Awful isn’t the word. Happy Birthday to me.” He hugs the pillow and sighs.

Kimi glances at Valtteri and gently takes his arm, pulling him out of earshot of Sebastian and switching to Finnish.

Sebastian glances up as the two talk quietly and he glares at them. “Go into the other room if you want to make secret Finnish plans together.” He childishly throws a pillow at them.

“What?” Kimi blinks at him.

“Go away, Kimi. Go out with Valtteri and leave me out of it.” Sebastian looks away from them, upset. “You know I don’t understand Finnish and yet you still do it.”

Kimi looks about five seconds away from hitting his head against the wall and Valtteri rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Seb. We’re talking in Finnish to make plans without you. Because that’s what we're obviously doing.” Valtteri frowns at him.

“Well why else are you talking in Finnish?” Sebastian asks grumpily, folding his arms.

“We…we’re…” Valtteri begins, but at Kimi’s look of warning he sighs. “We’re not making plans.”

Sebastian looks hurt and shakes his head, getting off of the bed and grabbing his coat.

“Where are you going?” Kimi asks, walking out to follow him.

“I’ll spend the night with Nico.” Sebastian answers. “Let you two have an evening to yourselves.”

“Seb, no.” Kimi reaches for him but Sebastian shrugs him away.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sebastian says in a quiet voice. “I need some time alone.”

And with that Sebastian leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Valtteri sighs and looks at Kimi. “You should have let me tell him!”

“And ruin the surprise?” Kimi shakes his head, “No. He used to get like this with me all the time. Just let him cool off.”

Kimi sighs heavily and sits on the sofa, patting the space besides him.

Valtteri sits next to him and Kimi pulls him into his arms.

Valtteri sighs tiredly. “He will come back?”

“He will.” Kimi promises, kissing his head.

* * *

The next day Sebastian returns, looking sheepish as he quietly enters the apartment.

He doesn’t expect to find both Valtteri and Kimi sleeping awkwardly on the sofa. A flash of guilt goes through him and he gently shakes Kimi’s shoulder.

Kimi sighs and opens his eyes. “Seb?”

“Yes.” Sebastian nods, sighing. “Why are you on the sofa?”

Valtteri hears his voice and looks at him. “I wanted to wait for you…Kimi wouldn’t leave my side.”

Sebastian gently kisses his forehead. “I’m sorry….”

Valtteri nods and takes his hand. “It’s okay.”

Sebastian nods, squeezing gently as he looks at Kimi.

Kimi huffs at him. “Are you going to tell us what’s really bothering you?”

Sebastian sighs and sits between them on the sofa. “I’m worried about the hearing…and slightly annoyed that you two always speak Finnish, especially when I’m around.”

Kimi sighs. “We were not making plans if that’s what you thought.”

“And we’re sorry if you felt left out.” Valtteri nods.

“What were you speaking about?” Sebastian asks, wanting to know.

“We can’t tell you.” Kimi sighs. “But I promise it’s nothing bad. We are not leaving you.” He had guessed that was the route cause of Sebastian’s unhappiness, the idea that the two were getting closer and didn’t want him any more.

Sebastian nods, giving him a small smile. He is curious but doesn’t say anything.

Valtteri looks at Sebastian and smirks. “We can always teach you, you know?”

“What?” Sebastian asks, looking at him.

“Finnish.” Valtteri smiles. “We could teach you.” He looks at Kimi, who grins at the look on Valtteri’s face.

“And we could make it interesting.” Kimi adds, moving closer to whisper in Sebastian’s ear. “Make you remember everything.”

Sebastian shivers slightly and his eyes are dark.

Valtteri chuckles. “Should we start the lessons?” He asks.

Sebastian nods eagerly and Kimi snorts.

“Come on then.” Kimi takes his hand and Sebastian almost pulls him and Valtteri into the bedroom, causing the two Finns to laugh.

* * *

Afterwards, Sebastian snuggles onto Kimi’s chest as Valtteri whispers in his ear, “Minä rakastan sinua, what does that mean?”

“I love you.” Sebastian answers, turning around to kiss him lovingly.

Valtteri smiles into the kiss, reaching to take Kimi’s hand. “Rakastan teitä molempia.”

Sebastian, in a word, had died and gone to heaven.

* * *

The next week, Sebastian faces the hearing which turns out to end happily.

As Sebastian is leaving the FIA headquarters in Paris, Kimi and Valtteri choose to surprise him.

They take him to dinner to celebrate his birthday and then present him with a golden envelope.

Inside are three tickets to Kakslauttanen for the summer break, Sebastian’s favourite holiday resort.

Sebastian ends up hugging the two Finns tightly and they reveal that was what all the Finnish whispering had been about, planning Sebastian’s birthday surprise.

Sebastian realises at that moment just how lucky he was, and how stupid he had been.

They spend that evening in Paris, having a romantic evening in the city of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	9. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kimi's birthday and he's beginning to feel old. Can Sebastian and Valtteri convince him he isn't as old as he feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written for the prompt: Its kimis birthday and hes feeling old compared to his boyfriends, but they show him they do not agree at all. 
> 
> I included so much banter and fluff in this and also references to my favourite game atm and two surprise ships ;) Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title is from Obstacles by Syd Matters because I had it on repeat writing this and the lyrics seemed to fit.

Kimi wakes up on the morning of his 38th birthday feeling sick.

Usually on his birthday he’d wake up looking forward to getting drunk with his friends and partying, but not this year.

Sebastian is asleep next to him with Valtteri cuddled behind Sebastian. The two of them look peaceful and happy and something tugs in Kimi’s heart.

He has the realisation that he’s older then the both of them, eight years older then Sebastian and eleven years older then Valtteri.

He sighs. Maybe he was beginning to be too old for them.

With a sigh he gently moves away from Sebastian and throws on some clothes. He needed to get away for a little bit.

He leaves the hotel room and goes on a walk.

* * *

Sebastian wakes up an hour or so later, wanting to snuggle into Kimi but finding his side of the bed empty.

With a frown he sits up, moving Valtteri slightly who grumbles at him in Finnish.

“Kimi?” Sebastian asks, glancing around the room, hoping he was just having a shower.

There was silence.

“Val?” Sebastian turns over and pokes the younger Finn.

“Go away.” Valtteri grumbles. “We don’t have to get up.”

“We do.” Sebastian answers. “Kimi isn’t here.”

“He’s probably gone to get breakfast.” Valtteri pulls him closer, wanting to snuggle.

“He never gets up before us. Never.” Sebastian answers. “Something is wrong.”

Valtteri sighs and sits up reluctantly. “I think you are exaggerating.”

Sebastian gets up and throws Valtteri’s clothes at him. “We need to go find him.”

Valtteri glares at him and shrugs on his clothes. “You need to calm down.”

“I will once I know he’s okay.” Sebastian sighs, throwing on his jacket and taking his room key.

Valtteri follows him, gently putting an hand on his shoulder. “Calm down.” He says gently. “I’m with you.”

Sebastian gives him a weak smile and leaves the room with him.

* * *

It takes a while for the two of them to find Kimi. He’s not answering his phone nor was he at the bar.

The two walk along the pier front, looking everywhere, with Sebastian getting more and more anxious when it becomes apparent Kimi has gone missing.

Valtteri is about to suggest they turn back and ask if anyone had seen Kimi, when he spots a lone figure on the beach. “Seb, there he is!”

Sebastian runs, racing down the pier steps with Valtteri on his heels.

“Kimi!” Sebastian calls, his heart pounding.

Kimi looks up as he approaches. “Seb?” He asks as Sebastian smacks into him and knocks him over.

“Sorry!” Sebastian says sheepishly as Kimi sputters and shakes sand out of his hair.

“What was that for?” Kimi snaps at him, looking pissed off as Valtteri approaches cautiously.

“You were not at the hotel!” Sebastian answers looking angry.

“I went for a walk.” Kimi sighs, moving away a little.

“And you didn’t think to text us? Make sure we knew you were okay?” Sebastian asks.

“If I had texted you, you would have come and bothered me.” Kimi replies, coolly.

“B-bothered you? So we’re just a bother?” Sebastian asks, looking hurt. Even Valtteri is surprised, but stays by the side. Knowing that sometimes it was best to let the two of them talk.

“No.” Kimi sighs. “I needed to clear my head. I needed to be alone.”

“Why?” Sebastian asks softly, going to take his hand, but Kimi moves his hand away.

“Because I’m old.” Kimi doesn’t look at him.

“Old?” Sebastian asks. “Kimi, you’re not old.”

“I’m older then the both of you.” Kimi snorts.

“Doesn’t matter.” Sebastian shakes his head fiercely. “We love you, Kimi.”

Valtteri comes closer and settles against Kimi’s side, trying to comfort him.

Kimi doesn’t look at them, just at the sand.

“Kimi? Please listen to us. You are not old. Who cares about age? Doesn’t what we have mean more then a number?” Valtteri asks.

Kimi looks at him. “I’m almost forty.” He says in a low voice.

“And? I’m almost 30. Doesn’t make a bit of difference to how I feel for you both.” Valtteri answers.

Kimi nods, leaning into him sadly.

“Lets go back to the hotel?” Sebastian asks softly.

Kimi sighs and nods.

* * *

The walk back to the hotel is mostly silent, though Valtteri feels a little better when he reaches for Kimi’s hand and he takes it. A good sign that maybe, just maybe Kimi was believing them.

Once in the hotel room, Kimi has barely any time to speak before Valtteri starts kissing him.

Kimi kisses him back and Valtteri cups his face gently, kissing him lovingly.

Valtteri breaks off the kiss with a gentle smile. “I love you," He says softly as Sebastian gently moves Valtteri away to give Kimi a slow kiss.

Kimi melts into the kiss and gives a pleased sound.

Sebastian pulls out of the kiss to grin at Kimi. “Come on.” He holds out his hand hopefully.

Kimi takes the offered hand and Valtteri smiles warmly at the two of them.

“Now can we give you your birthday present?” Sebastian asks with a wicked smile.

Kimi laughs and nods. “Yes, yes you can." 

Sebastian winks at him, leading him towards the bed with Valtteri following.

* * *

Afterwards Kimi snuggles into Valtteri with a sigh, getting his breath back.

“See?” Sebastian asks breathlessly, struggling to get his heart rate down. “You are really not too old for us.”

Kimi chuckles and turns over to look at him. “You think so?” He asks teasingly.

“Yes.” Sebastian nods. “That thing you did where-” His sentence is cut off by Kimi kissing him, making him moan quietly. 

Kimi smirks at Sebastian as he pulls away. “Nice to know I’ve still got it.”

“You’ve always had it, right Valtteri?” Sebastian asks, laughing when he notices that the other Finn has already fallen asleep.

“We tired him out.” Kimi laughs, looking at Sebastian who is grinning at him.

“We did.” He pulls Kimi closer to him, pressing their foreheads together.

“You and your crazy ideas.” Kimi smiles, gazing into his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asks, kissing his forehead.

“Russia.” Kimi smirks. “The night we changed what we had.”

“It was a gamble, but one I wanted to take.” He nods.

“It was the best idea you ever had.” Kimi grins.

“Glad you think so.” Sebastian smiles. “I certainty hope you like my next crazy idea.”

“What is it?” Kimi asks, curious.

Sebastian bites his lip. “I’m not revealing it yet, maybe someday.”

“Sounds ominous.” Kimi smirks. “Don’t tell me we’re adding another Mercedes driver?”

Sebastian makes a noise of horror and hits Kimi with a pillow. “I’d do no such thing.”

“Please.” Kimi snorts, “You’re all over him in the paddock!”

“Am not.” Sebastian pouts.

“It could be interesting.” He smirks.

“If you’re talking about inviting Lewis to join us I might have to kill you both.” Valtteri mumbles, woken up by the pillow going flying.

“Never.” Sebastian promises, looking at him. “I have no desire to include him.”

“Good.” Valtteri says sleepily, tugging at Kimi.

Kimi smiles and turns over so Valtteri can kiss him.

Valtteri kisses Kimi gently and then grins. “I do agree with you though.”

“About what?” Kimi asks, curious.

“Sebastian has a massive crush on Lewis.” Valtteri chuckles.

“I DO NOT!” Sebastian yells indignantly, looking annoyed.

“Seb, Lewis is my teammate. He’s told me he’s noticed.” Valtteri says teasingly.

“Why, Seb!” Kimi says in mock horror. “You have a thing for Mercedes and Finns!”

Sebastian looks uncomfortable and goes to get up, but Kimi grabs his arm.

“We’re joking, Rakkaus.” Kimi says softly.

“Besides Lewis is so besotted with Nico that it would take a lot to tear him away from him.” Valtteri nods.

“I swear he’s so in love with Nico he wouldn’t even notice a tornado moving through the track.” Kimi adds.

Sebastian sighs and moves back under the covers. “I’m not in love with Lewis.”

“We know.” Kimi nods as Valtteri ruffles Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian gives them a soft smile. “Both of you are idiots.”

“But your idiots.” Valtteri nods.

“I guess you are.” Sebastian grins.

“Yes. Even if one of us is an old man.” Kimi smiles.

Sebastian kisses him gently. “Not old to us. Ever.”

Kimi smiles softly and kisses him again, sighing happily.

Valtteri kisses Kimi’s shoulder and then snuggles back down. “Can we sleep now?” He asks tiredly.

“Not until I get a kiss.” Sebastian pouts sadly.

Valtteri rolls his eyes and leans over Kimi to give Sebastian a gentle kiss. “There, I’ve kissed you. Now go to sleep.”

“Someone’s grumpy.” Sebastian says tiredly around a yawn.

“I’m always grumpy.” Valtteri answers.

“You’re a literal ray of sunshine compared to Kimi.” Sebastian answers.

“Oi!” Kimi says with a laugh.

“Love you.” Sebastian grins cheekily.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kimi rolls his eyes.

Sebastian smiles. “Love you both.”

“We know.” Valtteri replies. “Sleep.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sebastian mock salutes and Kimi looks thoughtful.

“Now there’s an idea…” Kimi muses.

“No.” Sebastian says abruptly. “Not going to happen.”

“Just because you like control.” Kimi smirks.

Sebastian smacks his arm.

“Children, behave.” Valtteri says tiredly.

“Yes, Sir.” Kimi says, trying not to laugh.

“Call me Sir again Kimi and I will kick you out of this bed.” Valtteri replies.

“But you love me!” Kimi says.

“Not when you’re teasing Sebastian.” Valtteri groans.

“Okay, fine. Ma’m.” Kimi grins.

Valtteri flicks the back of his head in reply.

“Okay. Maybe we should get some sleep now.” Sebastian says with a laugh.

“Finally, the German talks sense.” Valtteri replies.

Kimi snorts. “He never talks sense.”

Sebastian pouts at him. “I’m wounded, Kimi.”

“Shut up, Seb.” Kimi replies, pulling him into his chest.

Sebastian snuggles into him happily and Valtteri cuddles Kimi from behind.

“Sleep?” Valtteri asks hopefully.

“Yes.” Kimi nods. “Sleep.”

“Good.” Valtteri yawns. “I love you both.”

“We love you too.” Kimi replies, feeling warm and comforted.

Perhaps, Kimi muses as he falls asleep, growing older wasn’t as bad as it had first seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	10. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes down with laryngitis. Valtteri is less then sympathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Can you write one about seb getting the flu and losing his voice, and in the beginning kimi is concerned but val is like oh blissfull silence! Yay! (Because we know seb can TALK) but then even he gets concerned by seeing seb so down and silent :3
> 
> There's a reference to another Simi fic of mine "The Sound Of Your Voice" in this story which has Kimi getting laryngitis and having Seb take care of him.

“We told you and told you!” Kimi sighs heavily as he tucks Sebastian into bed. “Do not go out into the rain without a coat!”

“I know. I know.” Sebastian says hoarsely, coughing roughly. He groans.

“I’ve got more blankets!” Valtteri announces, placing the bundle onto the bed.

“Thanks Val.” Kimi nods, taking the blankets and covering Sebastian with them.

Sebastian smiles softly and sneezes, blinking.

“How are you feeling?” Valtteri asks softly, brushing Sebastian’s curls off of his forehead.

“Like death.” Sebastian whimpers, looking pitiful.

Kimi sighs and hands him some paracetamol. “Take this, it will help with your headache.”

Sebastian nods and takes the tablets, draining them with water and then settling down with a sigh.

“Better?” Kimi asks softly.

“A little.” Sebastian says, his voice rough. “I would feel loads better if you two came here.” He opens up the duvet with a small smile.

“We are going to get sick.” Kimi sighs, but crawls into the offered space with Valtteri following him, the two Finns cuddling Sebastian.

Sebastian sighs happily and closes his eyes. “Much better.” He says softly.

“Get some rest.” Kimi says gently, kissing his head.

Sebastian nods and he snuggles down with them both.

* * *

The morning sun streaming in woke Sebastian first, the second thing that woke him was the incredible burning pain in his throat.

He tried to let out a soft moan but nothing came out. He paused and tried to say Kimi’s name, but still nothing came out.

In a panic he turned to Valtteri and nudged his shoulder.

Valtteri gave a sleepy mumble and woke up. “Seb? What’s going on?”

Sebastian frantically waved his hands and indicated his throat.

“What? Your throat is sore?” Valtteri asks.

Sebastian tries to talk again but nothing comes out.

“You can’t talk?” Valtteri asks, eyes concerned.

Sebastian nods.

“Oh. Uh..Kimi…Kimi wake up!” Valtteri shoves the shoulder of the other Finn.

Kimi gives a angry grumble and opens his eyes. “What, Val?”

“Sebastian cannot talk!” Valtteri says worriedly as Sebastian tries again.

“Oh god…” Kimi sits up and rubs his eyes. “He’s got laryngitis.”

“Laryngitis? Are you sure?” Valtteri asks.

“Positive. I’ve had this before and Seb took care of me. All we can do is get some numbing throat lozenges and make sure he rests his voice.” Kimi gets up out of bed and goes to grab his jumper and jeans.

“How long does this last?” Valtteri asks as Sebastian tiredly snuggles down onto Kimi’s pillow.

“Five days at most?” Kimi replies. “I’m going to get some more water and some of the lozenges. I won’t be long.” He presses kisses on their foreheads and leaves the room.

Valtteri looks at Sebastian and smiles cheekily. “We finally have silence.”

Sebastian just glares at him.

* * *

Kimi returns later with the medication and Sebastian turns to look at him, he looks pale and sad.

Valtteri smiles when he sees Kimi. “Can you hear that?”

“Here what?” Kimi frowns.

“The silence!” Valtteri grins.

“Not funny.” Kimi says, his frown deepening as he goes over to Sebastian.

“Hey, Rakkaus, I’m here.” Kimi says softly. “Does your throat hurt?”

Sebastian nods, leaning into Kimi’s hand on his forehead.

“Here, take some of these.” Kimi hands him the lozenges and kisses his forehead, looking at Valtteri with an unimpressed expression.

The smile leaves Valtteri’s face and he looks taken aback.

“Have you been teasing him?” Kimi asks, helping Sebastian drink some water.

“Only a little.” Valtteri mumbles.

Kimi doesn’t look happy.

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Valtteri says softly. “Sebastian, you know that right?”

Sebastian looks at him and nods, his eyes still sad.

“I’m sorry…” Valtteri looks upset. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Sebastian looks at him and offers his arms for a hug.

Valtteri dives into his embrace, hugging him hard.

Sebastian kisses his head softly, giving him a small smile.

Valtteri sighs against him. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Sebastian nods at him, hugging him tightly.

Valtteri hugs him back and then gets up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He says gently as he runs out of the room.

Sebastian and Kimi look at each other.

* * *

Valtteri comes back into the room ten minutes later with three bowls of ice cream in his hands.

Sebastian and Kimi’s eyes light up and Valtteri hands them the bowls with a smile.

“Does this make up for it?” Valtteri asks gently as Sebastian closes his eyes in bliss at the soothing cold of the ice cream.

Sebastian nods and smiles gently at him, clearly all being forgiven.

Valtteri beams at him in response and climbs in between the two Ferrari drivers, leaning against Sebastian as he eats.

Kimi smiles at the two of them and finishes his ice cream, placing the bowl down on the table.

Sebastian and Valtteri soon finish their ice cream and Sebastian takes their bowls and places them beside Kimi’s, before pulling Valtteri against his chest.

Valtteri smiles softly and Sebastian kisses his forehead as a thank you.

The three of them curl up in the mound of blankets and fall fast asleep together.

* * *

In the next few days Sebastian gets his voice back and as he does, it turns into his turn to take care of the two Finns, which he does happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	11. Saunas and ice baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri takes Kimi and Sebastian to his home during summer break.

Valtteri is pretty much sure he was drunk when he had invited Sebastian and Kimi to his home in Finland.  
  
The three had gone out celebrating after the Hungarian Grand Prix after having once again been on the podium.   
  
Sebastian had been very close to Kimi all evening. Pressing himself close to the older Finn in the small booth at the club.   
  
Valtteri could understand why of course. Kimi’s race had been sacrificed for Sebastian’s. It was clear that the young German was worried that Kimi was mad at him.   
  
Valtteri had also seen the little hand touch at the podium and had made sure to try to keep the attention on himself so they could have a small moment of privacy.   
  
Valtteri didn’t mind, he knew Sebastian and Kimi loved him, but the two of them tended to be closer then he was to them. It was just the way it was.   
  
Kimi had been quiet at the club of course, but Valtteri had supplied the vodka and Kimi had soon loosened up, leaning into Valtteri.   
  
“We should do something fun over winter break.” Valtteri announces as he drains his glass.   
  
“What?” Sebastian asks, his eyes on Kimi.   
  
“We should do something fun.” Valtteri says again. “The three of us.”   
  
“What do you suggest?” Kimi asks, curious.   
  
“We could go to my house in Finland?” He suggests.   
  
“We could?” Sebastian asks, eyes wide.   
  
“Yes.” Valtteri says amused.   
  
Kimi rolls his eyes and leans close to Valtteri. “Now you’ve started it.”   
  
“What?” Valtteri asks, confused.   
  
“Sebastian loves Finland.” Kimi grins. “But he was disappointed when he found out I didn’t have a sauna. You have a sauna.”   
  
“Has he not been in one?” Valtteri asks with a smirk.   
  
Kimi shakes his head.   
  
Sebastian is looking hopeful at Valtteri. “Can we go? Please?”   
  
“Hmmm now do you want to go because you love me or just my sauna?” Valtteri grins at him.   
  
“Both.” Sebastian whines. “Val, please?”   
  
Valtteri chuckles. “Do you want to go, Kimi?” He asks the other Finn.   
  
Kimi doesn’t look at Sebastian and pretends to think deeply. “Hmmmmm.”   
  
Sebastian whispers something in Kimi’s ear that causes the Finn to splutter.   
  
“He’s going.” Sebastian says with a firm nod as Kimi looks at him open mouthed.   
  
Valtteri raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. He notes Kimi’s red blush and makes a mental note to ask Sebastian just what he had bribed Kimi with.

* * *

The next week the flight is booked and soon the three of them are walking through the snow to reach Valtteri’s house.   
  
Sebastian was wearing practically every layer he owned but was looking around happily.   
  
Soon they reached the house and Valtteri opened the door and ushered the two drivers inside. “Make yourselves at home.”   
  
The house had a warm and cosy feel to it and Sebastian made a beeline for the fireplace straight away, making Valtteri laugh.   
  
Soon the three of them were sat on the sofa with hot chocolate and a roaring fire.   
  
“When do we get to go in the Sauna?” Sebastian asks as he stretches his legs out towards the warmth.   
  
“Eager?” Valtteri asks with a smile.   
  
Sebastian pouts. “Come on, please?”   
  
“Kimi?” Valtteri asks, “do you want to go in the sauna?”   
  
Kimi smirks. “Yes.”   
  
Sebastian fist pumps and grins at the two Finns. “Let’s go!”   
  
Not giving them time to put their drinks down, Sebastian grabs their hands and all but runs towards the sauna.

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kimi asks with a raised eyebrow as Valtteri hands him a towel.   
  
“No, but we’ll never hear the end of it if we don’t let him.” Valtteri replies, making sure the heat was a comfortable temperature.   
  
“Are we going to…you know.” Kimi smirks and Valtteri chuckles.   
  
“Chuck him into the ice? Of course.” He grins.   
  
“He’s going too hate us.” Kimi laughs.   
  
“He is.” Valtteri grins.   
  
Kimi winks and yells out. “Ready Seb?”   
  
“Yes!” Sebastian runs out to them, grinning.   
  
Valtteri and Kimi roll their eyes at him.

* * *

Soon they’re in the sauna and Valtteri and Kimi are enjoying the heat.   
  
Sebastian however isn’t comfortable.   
  
“Should it be this hot?” He asks. Kimi and Valtteri didn’t even look like they were breaking a sweat while he himself was boiling.   
  
Kimi opens one eye lazily. “It’s supposed to be hot.”   
  
“I feel like I’m dying.” Sebastian whines.   
  
Valtteri rolls his eyes. “Where’s your Sisu?”   
  
Sebastian huffs. “If you’ve deliberately turned the heat up to annoy me it won’t work.”   
  
“Really now?” Valtteri chuckles.   
  
“Yes.” Sebastian folds his arms, looking uncomfortable.   
  
Valtteri sighs and turns the heat down a little. “Better?”   
  
Sebastian nods, “thank you.”   
  
Valtteri nods, smirking at Kimi. “Told you he couldn’t handle it.”   
  
Kimi snorts and looks at Sebastian.   
  
Sebastian frowns and looks away, not really liking the teasing.   
  
Kimi sighs and moves over to him on the bench. “Sebby?”   
  
Sebastian turns to look at him.   
  
Kimi kisses him softly, gently cupping his face.   
  
Sebastian melts into the kiss, pulling him closer.   
  
Kimi deepens the kiss and Sebastian moans a little, pulling Kimi almost into his lap.   
  
Valtteri watches this, very interested for a little while, and then coughs pointedly.   
  
“As much as I’d love to see this, don’t you think it’s time we showed Sebastian a little surprise?” Valtteri asks, leaning back on the bench.   
  
Kimi breaks off the kiss to grin at Sebastian. “We should show him.” He nods.   
  
Sebastian looks at the two Finns, slightly out of breath and concerned.

* * *

Valtteri and Kimi lead Sebastian outside in only their towels.   
  
Sebastian yelps at the cold winter air and tries to pull out of their grasp. “Where are we going?”   
  
“Trust us.” Valtteri says reassuringly, trying not to laugh as he and Kimi use their combined strength to pull Sebastian along.   
  
Sebastian is shivering and clutching at his towel. “Can we go back into the sauna?” He asks, looking worried.   
  
“No.” Kimi replies. “You want to experience Finland, you’re getting the full experience.”   
  
Sebastian shakes his head. “I don’t want to anymore.”   
  
Valtteri laughs, seeing the ice hole come into view. “Too late, we’re here.”   
  
Sebastian slows down, his eyes wide. “You cannot be serious.”   
  
“Deadly.” Kimi replies.   
  
“It’s good for you.” Valtteri continues.   
  
“You are both crazy!” Sebastian shakes his head as they walk to the the edge of the ice hole.   
  
Valtteri and Kimi look at each other and let go of his hands.   
  
Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief and is just about to go passed them to get back into the sauna when Valtteri and Kimi both give him a light push into the water.   
  
Sebastian yelps and falls into the water with a splash, gasping in shock at the pure and utter cold going through his body.   
  
He is dimly aware of splashes next to him and then suddenly Kimi and Valtteri are there, holding onto him and laughing.   
  
“You are assholes!” Sebastian manages to get out, shivering violently in the water.   
  
Valtteri swims close to him and gives him a gentle kiss as Kimi helps support him in the water, the shock of the cold numbing his legs.   
  
“It’s okay.” Kimi says softly. “Relax.”   
  
“Kimi…I…I’m…f..f..freezing!” Sebastian clutches at him, shivering.   
  
“Come on. Out now.” Kimi and Valtteri lead Sebastian over to the edge of the hole and push him up out of it.   
  
Sebastian clambers out and stands on the ice shivering.   
  
“Go to the house.” Valtteri says. “I’ve left you blankets and warm clothes. Go get warm.”   
  
Sebastian nods and all but runs back into the house.   
  
Valtteri turns to Kimi and looks at him. “Think we went to far?” He asks.   
  
“I don’t know…” Kimi bites his lip.   
  
Valtteri sighs and hoists himself up out of the hole, holding out his hand for Kimi.   
  
The two make their way back to the house quickly, hoping Sebastian was okay.   
  
When they get into the house they find Sebastian curled up in the blankets, shivering.   
  
He looks up when they enter and pouts. “I’m in love with crazy people.”   
  
Kimi goes over to him and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Sorry.”   
  
He nods, cuddling into the blankets.   
  
Valtteri ruffles his hair. “We’ll be right back.”   
  
Sebastian nods and the two Finns head upstairs to get dry and put warm clothes on. 

* * *

When the two of them return, Sebastian glances up from his blanket cocoon and wordlessly raises the blanket up for them to cuddle into him.

Kimi and Valtteri smile warmly and move under the blankets with him, cuddling into him tightly.

Sebastian sighs happily and kisses the top of their heads.

“I’m surprised you still love us.” Valtteri says sleepily. Comforted by the warmth and security of the embrace.

“I’ll always love you two.” Sebastian says gently. “......even if you think it’s acceptable to push your boyfriend into freezing cold water.”

“You survived though.” Kimi mumbles, looking at him from where his head was resting on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Just.” Sebastian replies.

Valtteri kisses his nose. “We would not have let anything happen to you.”

“I know that.” Sebastian smiles, snuggling into him.

Kimi kisses his jaw. “Because you were so brave, we’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh?” Sebastian asks, closing his eyes at the gentle featherlight kisses being pressed along his jaw.

“Mmmm.” Kimi replies, not stopping his kisses. “Let’s head upstairs……”

* * *

That night Sebastian had very much forgiven his two partners and slept in between them, warm and comfortable.

Though he did have revenge on his mind for the future…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy! :D


	12. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri has a bad day. Sebastian and Kimi try to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've barely slept so if this is terrible please yell at me but I needed to write some Botsimi fluff and I was prompted to write about Kimi with stubble so I fitted it in here. I hope you enjoy!

Valtteri had had a bad day.

Scratch that.

Valtteri had had the mother of all bad days.

Firstly he was late to a meeting in Stuttgart, which didn’t go down well. Then someone had hit his car in the parking lot and then he had come home to find the kitchen was a mess.

Flour, eggs and batter covered every inch of the kitchen surface. Bowls were stacked in the sink haphazardly and Turbo came running out to greet him, leaving a trail of flour paw prints behind him.

Valtteri surveyed the mess and looked up at the two rather sheepish Ferrari drivers in the middle of it all.

“Seb…Kimi…care to explain?” Valtteri asks quietly.

Sebastian gulps and looks at Kimi. “We uh…” He coughs then continues. “W-when you texted us to tell us about your day, we decided to bake you a cake to cheer you up.”

“A cake?” Valtteri asks, raising his eyebrow.

“A chocolate one.” Kimi continues, looking embarrassed. He had some batter on his nose.

“We uh, messed up the recipe at the start so we had to redo it….” Sebastian points to the bowls. “Sorry.”

“But we eventually made it!” Kimi grins, pointing to the cake.

Valtteri goes over to the cake and gasps.

He had expected a disaster, but what he got instead was a beautiful chocolate cake decorated with melted chocolate and a dusting of dark chocolate curls.

Valtteri can almost feel his mouth water at the sight of it.

“You like it?” Sebastian asks hesitantly.

“I love it.” Valtteri grins, looking at them. “Can I have a slice?”

“Of course! It’s yours!” Sebastian chuckles getting him a knife and a plate.

Valtteri grins. “You two are the best, seriously.”

“Even if we make a mess of the kitchen?” Kimi asks with a chuckle.

“Even then.” Valtteri nods, coming over to kiss him.

Kimi kisses him back happily, and Valtteri cannot stop the little surprised humming sound he makes when he feels the stubble on Kimi’s chin.

Sebastian chuckles from behind them. “So you’ve noticed, Val? Kimi hasn’t shaved.”

Valtteri pulls out of the kiss to look at Kimi. “Oh, that’s new.”

“You like?” Kimi smirks.

“It’s different.” Valtteri replies.

Kimi chuckles, kissing him again and making Valtteri practically melt into the kiss.

Kimi deepens the kiss, cupping his face and making Valtteri give a soft sigh of pleasure.

Sebastian watches them both, his eyes wide and moves away from the table, flicking Kimi’s ear.

Kimi breaks out of the kiss with a shocked sound. “Sebastian!”

Sebastian grins playfully and kisses him. “Kimi, share.”

Kimi blushes red and nods, moving away so Sebastian could give Valtteri a soft, but passionate, kiss.

Valtteri moans into the kiss, kissing him back hard.

Sebastian pulls away though and grins cheekily. “What’s it to be, Val? Cake or us?”

“You two.” Valtteri says breathlessly, before taking their hands and moving upstairs with them.

Valtteri’s day had started off bad, but had gotten better thanks to Sebastian and Kimi.


	13. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is a tease and has a banana in the press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was prompted to write about Sebastian bringing that banana into the press conference. I class this as a mild M? It's just suggestive really, nothing explicit but I wanted to be careful.

If there is one thing Valtteri and Kimi know, it’s that Sebastian Vettel is clearly messing with them right now.

They were in the press conference, Valtteri having won another race. He was sat in the middle between Sebastian and Kimi.

If Valtteri was being honest, he was bored. He just wanted to go back to the hotel, get out of his sweaty and sticky race clothes and head out for a few drinks with his boyfriends to celebrate.

It was just halfway through the conference when Sebastian randomly brought the banana out.

Valtteri watches him out of the corner of his eye as he answers a question and Kimi looks over, eyebrow raised, but Sebastian decides to ignore them and slowly peels the skin of the banana.

Valtteri watches him for a second, but then shakes his head and focuses on the interviewer.

Kimi looks over as Valtteri answers another question and almost gasps when he sees Sebastian lick the top of the banana first before he takes a bite, closing his eyes in bliss.

Valtteri doesn’t miss the move, however, and tries to compose himself, keeping a neutral expression on his face as images of the night before flash into his mind.

Sebastian continues to eat the banana slowly, humming to himself. He glances at the two Finns and they swear he winks at them as he bites off another bit of banana.

Valtteri groans silently, and shuffles in his seat. He really needs to leave. Now. And judging by the look on Kimi’s face, so does he.

Sebastian smiles smugly and continues to happily eat his banana and answer questions, he’s very aware of what he’s doing.

Soon the conference is over and Sebastian throws his discarded banana peel in the bin and leaves the room, hearing Kimi and Valtteri follow him.

Sebastian makes his way back to his motor home, not looking back once.....

* * *

 

Sebastian looks way too casual when Kimi and Valtteri enter his room.

“You little shit.” Kimi growls, walking over to him.

“Yes?” Sebastian smirks at him.

“That…that was not fair.” Valtteri says, folding his arms.

“So?” Sebastian grins at them. “What are you going to do about it?”

Kimi and Valtteri look at each other, a devious grin on both their faces.

It’s then that Sebastian realises he’s in a lot of trouble, and he swallows hard.


	14. Salmiakki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri and Kimi get Sebastian to try some Finnish candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this random idea come to mind. Little bit short...
> 
> The sweets themselves, if you didn't know what they were, are here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salmiakki

Sebastian wanders down the pitlane, finally free of media commitments for the day. He heads off down towards the Paddock, looking forward to relaxing in his motorhome.

He sees Kimi walking up the paddock with Valtteri and he smiles softly to himself, going over to them.

The two Finns glance up at his approach and share a look.

“Hey.” Sebastian grins. “Everything okay?”

“We’re fine, just eating some candy.” Kimi shrugs, looking innocent.

“Oh.” Sebastian raises an eyebrow and looks at Valtteri. “And you didn’t want to share?”

“It’s Salmiakki.” Valtteri replies. “We didn’t know if you wanted some.”

“You can always try it?” Kimi offers, holding out the little bag of black candy fish.

“What is it?” He asks, curious.

“It’s liquorice.” Valtteri replies, trying not to smile.

“I like liquorice.” Sebastian beams and takes a couple from the bag, popping some into his mouth.

The two Finns exchange a smirk and watch for his reaction.

Sebastian just chews the candy, frowning when he sees the smirk on their faces.

They watch him, still expectant for him to notice the salt, but Sebastian chews quietly until he’s finished with no hint of disgust.

“What?” Sebastian asks, looking concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“You just ate salmiakki…without even flinching.” Valtteri says slowly.

“So? It’s nice.” Sebastian smiles.

“You..you like it?” Kimi asks, shocked.

“Yes.” He nods.

Kimi and Valtteri look amazed at each other.

Sebastian snorts. “Seriously? One of the first things Heikki got me to try was salmiakki. I’m used to it now.”

Kimi groans. “Heikki has taken all the fun!”

“Not all of it.” Sebastian chuckles. He leans forward to whisper quietly to them. “We still haven’t had sex in a Sauna, and you both owe me a return trip for that prank you both pulled.”

The two Finns stare at him speechlessly as he turns and walks away.

Sebastian is pretty sure he has just broken both of his boyfriends.


	15. Drunken Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is drunk and has hula hoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit of cracky fluff that came out of an RP I had last night with Robothead which was adorable. :3

Sebastian comes up to the two Finns at the bar, his eyes glassy but with a beaming smile on his face.

Valtteri and Kimi shared a look. Sebastian was drunk.

“I got you both a present!” Sebastian beams happily, a little unsteady on his feet.

“What is it?” Kimi asks gently. He moves to hold onto him, worried he would fall.

“I’ve got these!” Sebastian grins, holding out a packet of hula hoops.

“Crisps?” Valtteri raises an eyebrow questioningly.

Sebastian pouts and shakes his head. “No. Not crisps. Rings!”

“…..Right.” Valtteri fears Sebastian might have lost the plot. He glances at Kimi who just shrugs.

Sebastian looks sad and waves the packet in Valtteri’s face. “Rings!”

“Yes, rings.” Valtteri nods, playing along.

“For you two!” Sebastian continues proudly.

“And why do we need rings?” Kimi asks, playing along also. There is no reasoning with a drunk Sebastian.

“Because I’m going to marry you both.” Sebastian beams at them.

The two Finns glance at each other.

“Marry us?” Kimi asks softly.

“Yes!” Sebastian grins, but his face falls when he sees the incredulous looks on their faces. “Unless…Unless you don’t want to marry me?”

Sebastian suddenly looks so unbelievably sad and withdrawn that Kimi and Valtteri feel bad.

“Of course we want to.” Kimi says softly.

“Absolutely.” Valtteri says gently.

Sebastian grins stupidly at them and opens the crisp packet, finding two of the crisps and placing the hoops on their fingers.

“We’re married!” He grins happily, moving to give Kimi and Valtteri sloppy drunken kisses.

All Valtteri and Kimi can do is laugh softly and kiss him back. A drunk Sebastian is always unpredictable.


	16. Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri and Sebastian go to the FIA Gala. Kimi feels left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Historygeek for pointing out Valtteri and Sebastian will soon be at the FIA Gala in suits <3 
> 
> Also many thanks to Robothead for the hours of RP we did and figured out how to expand how these three work as a dynamic.

Kimi doesn’t mind not going to the Gala. He had managed to successfully avoid going for the last few years and he was immensely proud of that fact, thank you very much.

But as he watched Valtteri and Sebastian get ready, he couldn’t help the rush of longing that went through him.

They both looked breathtakingly amazing in their suits and as they stood there helping each other get ready, Kimi felt left out.

Sebastian glanced at Kimi and his expression changed, he moved away from Valtteri and sat next to him on the bed, nudging his shoulder. “It’s only for a few hours.” He murmurs to him, pressing a kiss to his head.

Kimi nods, not looking at him. In his head they’d spend the entire evening together, maybe have a few drinks and then go off to have the evening to themselves.

Okay yes, sometimes they did that. Sometimes Kimi and Sebastian had evenings where they’d be just them alone. Valtteri understood and was fully aware when they did this, but also sometimes Kimi would be alone with Valtteri or Valtteri would be alone with Sebastian. So long as everyone knew, it didn’t effect what they had.

But now it was different. Kimi had started to have his doubts again. Sebastian and Valtteri had seemed to be bonding more closer recently. 

In Mexico, Valtteri had been the one to get through to Sebastian. Not Kimi. Not Kimi who had been at his side all these years. Valtteri. Sebastian had shut Kimi out entirely.

Kimi had begun his usual distancing act, bracing himself for the two of them to go off with each other, but they never did.

Sebastian frowns at Kimi, wondering what was wrong. He knew Mexico had been tough on them. He had leaned more on Valtteri then Kimi, not because he didn’t want Kimi, but because he knew how tough the season had been for him and he had not wanted to add this to the list of things they had almost fallen out over. Kimi would only blame himself. Valtteri’s concern was easier to handle.

Kimi still doesn’t look at him and Valtteri joins Kimi on his other side, nudging his shoulder. “I promise you, when we get back, it’s going to be all about you.” He had seen the distancing but had no clue what had caused it.

Kimi just shrugs and then this is where Sebastian and Valtteri get scared.

“Kimi….do you still want this?” Sebastian asks, quiet and soft.

Kimi glances up at him, shock on his face. “….Wh-what?”

“Do you still want to be apart of this?” Sebastian asks again, voice wobbling.

“…You don’t want me?” Kimi asks, suddenly sounding broken.

“What?!” Sebastian gasps and Valtteri looks at Kimi in surprise. “Kimi? No? No. We were concerned about you. You’ve been so quiet…we didn’t know what was wrong.”

Kimi angrily wipes at his eyes. Not talking.

“Kimi? You’ve been like this since Mexico…did we do something?” Valtteri asks quietly.

“Just go to the Gala.” Kimi mumbles, not really wanting to talk.

“No. Kimi we are talking about this.” Sebastian looks at him, pain and hurt on his face. “Tell us, we need to know.”

“You didn’t want me to comfort you.” Kimi almost whispers it. “You wanted Valtteri.”

“What?! Kimi I did want you! I just didn’t want you to be hurt!” Sebastian looks gobsmacked.

“Why? Hurt how? When you decided to date Val and not me?” Kimi asks.

“No you fucking idiot! I didn’t want you to blame yourself for what happened at the track! I didn’t want you upset. I wanted you, so bad. I wanted to talk to you about this, but we’ve been through so much fucking shit this season I didn’t want you to be hurt by me again!” His voice wobbles at the last bit.

“I wouldn’t have blamed myself! I just wanted to comfort my brokenhearted boyfriend!” Kimi replies, looking aghast at him. “I just wanted to be there for you! How would that have hurt me? You hurt me by pushing me away!”

Sebastian lets out a sob and suddenly Kimi finds himself with an armful of Sebastian as he hugs him tightly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so so sorry.” Sebastian says over and over again and Kimi hugs him back tightly, almost clinging to him.

“You daft idiot.” Kimi says tearfully. “You daft, daft sod.”

Sebastian sobs a little and then glances up at him, tears running down his face.

Kimi presses a soft gentle kiss to his lips, then onto his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian whispers softly.

Kimi turns to Valtteri and offers him a small smile. “Sorry?”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Kutla.” Valtteri whispers, kissing him softly and lovingly.

Kimi kisses him back and places a small kiss on his forehead, smiling gently. “I think you both need to get ready to leave.”

Sebastian looks torn. “We can’t leave you feeling like this.” He says gently.

“I’ll be fine, Sebby. I promise you.” He looks at him and there’s a hint of a spark to his eyes now. “Go on.”

Sebastian gives him one last tender kiss and then pulls away, wiping at his eyes so it doesn’t show he had been crying.

Valtteri kisses the top of Kimi's head and then joins Sebastian. The two of them fix each other’s suits up and then Sebastian grabs his car keys.

Before they leave they look at Kimi and hold out their arms, wanting a hug.

The older Finn huffs out a laugh and gets up and allows himself to be hugged by the both of them, feeling better.

When they move away, Valtteri looks at him seriously. “When we return, you’re going to be the centre of our attention.”

“That’s a promise.” Sebastian adds, looking just as serious.

Kimi nods and quickly kisses them both goodbye. “Have a good time.”

They nod and Sebastian leads Valtteri down the path, talking to him quietly.

Kimi watches them leave, a small hesitant smile on his face, before he closes the door.

* * *

Kimi is woken from his comfortable nap on the sofa by two voices, gently calling his name.

He blinks his eyes open and glances at the two drivers next to him, the both of them are smiling gently.

“Hey sleepy.” Sebastian murmurs gently, softly running a hand through his hair.

Kimi mumbles and leans into the hand, glancing up at him. “Enjoy yourselves?”

“We did.” Valtteri answers, pressing a soft kiss to Kimi's head. “But we did miss you.”

“Did you?” Kimi asks, sitting up slightly and yawning.

“We did, Liebe.” Sebastian replies. “A lot.”

Kimi gives him a small smile.

“I don’t think he believes us.” Valtteri murmurs to Sebastian, who nods.

“He doesn’t. He needs to be shown.” Sebastian replies, he looks at Kimi with dark blue eyes.

Kimi glances at him and doesn’t have time to respond when Sebastian moves further towards him and kisses him hot and heavy.

Kimi lets out a breathy moan at the kiss and kisses him back deeply, cupping his face as they kiss.

After a few minutes Valtteri taps Sebastian’s arm and Sebastian reluctantly moves away, making Kimi whine, but Valtteri moves in quickly to kiss Kimi deeply.

Kimi looses himself into the kisses, moaning softly as he kisses back.

Valtteri soon pulls away and moves to Sebastian, kissing him just as deeply and Kimi groans when he hears Sebastian’s pleased moan at the kiss.

After a while the three of them move this upstairs and Kimi has the pleasure of two suited men all to himself.

* * *

That night Kimi lies as close to Sebastian as he can, legs tangled with his and Valtteri reassuringly cuddled close into his back, his nose pressed to his hair.

The three sleep peacefully throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you liked :3


	17. Prince Vettel and his Knights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian feels awful on the flight to Abu Dhabi. Luckily his boyfriends know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written with Robothead. We RP'd this one night after I saw yet another stupid baku article and this idea was so damn cute I had to include it into a chapter of TIAMN. 
> 
> I guess this means I'm back? I'm feeling a little better now.

Sebastian wasn’t in a good mood. He was quiet and withdrawn on the flight to Abu Dhabi and his face was pale and tired looking. 

 

He had read the shit that's going around the internet, dragging up the whole Baku debacle again. He was tired. He had thought that incident was behind him now. But no. Lewis had to bring it back to the forefront of everyone’s minds.

  
Kimi glances at Valtteri and then moves closer to Sebastian. “Seb?”

  
"Hm?" Sebastian hums, staring out the window even though it's dark. He can see their worried expressions reflected in the glass.

  
“Talk to us?” Kimi asks softly, sitting down next to him and taking his hand. 

  
Sebastian just wordlessly reaches for his phone, unlocking the screen and giving it to them.

  
The two of them read over the text and their faces darken.

  
Sebastian just looks down. He isn't proud of Baku. But he apologized and still it's being dragged up again and again like it's the worst thing ever done in f1 history.

  
“Sebby, listen to us. This is old news. You’ve apologised and that should be the end.” Kimi says softly.

  
Sebastian nods quietly.

  
Kimi sighs, glancing at Valtteri and he looks murderous. 

  
Kimi squeezes Sebastian’s hand. “We’re here.” He says softly. 

  
Valtteri tries to look a little less angry. "Rakas? Please ignore him. He's doing this on purpose to make you feel bad."

  
Kimi nods. “You’ve just got to show you’re not bothered by him.”

  
"But everyone agrees with him." Sebastian says quietly.

  
“Fuck them. Do you see us agreeing? Do you see your friends agreeing?” Kimi asks.

  
Sebastian shakes his head, biting his lip.

  
“Then it’s not everyone. Just people who matter little to you.” Kimi replies.

  
Sebastian looks at them with pleading eyes, needing comfort. 

  
Silently they press kisses to his face, trying to make him smile, and pretty soon a small smile appears on his face.

  
Kimi kisses just under his Sebastian’s jaw as Valtteri presses kisses to his head.

  
Sebastian doesn't know which way to tilt his head,  sighing softly.

  
They pull away after a while, pouting since they both want to cuddle him.

  
Sebastian pouts as well as they pull away and Kimi presses a kiss to his head.

  
"How long until we land? I wanna get in a bed with you both." Sebastian says, turning red as he realises how it sounds.

  
Valtteri snorts. “Not long.”

  
Sebastian whines, moving to get in his lap. "Too long"

  
Valtteri pulls him down for a cuddle and Sebastian snuggles close.

  
Valtteri kisses his head and Kimi suddenly gets an idea. He unclips his seatbelt to move into the back of the plane.

  
Sebastian watches him go. "Kimi?"

  
“Yes?” Kimi asks.

  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks.

  
“Had an idea. Just relax Sebby.” Kimi calls back.

  
Sebastian nods and rests his head against Valtteri's chest.   
  


Valtteri hugs him tightly and Sebastian presses soft kisses to his neck, breathing him in, which makes Valtteri nuzzles him softly.

  
"Love you." Sebastian murmurs.

  
“Love you too.” Valtteri says softly. “And he is in the wrong.”

  
Sebastian nods, snuggling close. 

  
Soon Kimi comes back, looking embarrassed and Sebastian looks at him curiously.

  
Kimi has made two paper swords and hands one to Valtteri. “We are your knights.” He says to Sebastian with a grin. “No one gets to you.”

 

Sebastian grins, swooning dramatically.

  
Kimi smiles at him. Returning to his seat.

  
Sebastian climbs over to get into his lap, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

  
Kimi grins and kisses him back softly.

  
Sebastian feels way happier because of his Finns. Peppering Kimi's face in kisses he reaches out a hand to Valtteri.

  
Valtteri ruffles Sebastian’s hair pouting at Kimi. “You forgot something.”

  
"What's that?" Kimi asks, rubbing Sebastian's back.

  
Valtteri winks and wanders to the back of the plane. 

  
Kimi shrugs and focuses back on Sebastian.

 

Valtteri returns with a paper crown for Sebastian. “How could you forget his crown?” he grins.

  
Sebastian grabs it, putting it on his head excitedly.

  
Valtteri mock bows at him and gets in his seat, taking his hand.

  
"I'm the pretty prince!" Sebastian says, grinning. 

  
Kimi snorts. “Thank you, Val.”

  
"Kimi! Bow!" Sebastian demands.

  
“You’re in my lap.” Kimi deadpans.

  
"Oh. My bad." Sebastian says, crawling back over to Valtteri.

  
“Still not bowing.” Kimi snorts, pouting when he moves away.

  
Sebastian pouts at him. "You will treat me like a prince right?" He asks Valtteri.

  
“Of course, my Lord.” Valtteri grins.

  
Sebastian grins happily in return. 

  
“Anything my lord desires.” Valtteri says softly with a grin.

  
"Anything?" Sebastian breathes.

  
“Anything within reason.” Valtteri bops his nose.

  
Sebastian grins and slides off his lap. "I want to see my knights kiss."

  
Valtteri grins and turns to Kimi. “We’d better obey.”

  
"Such a hardship." Kimi says, leaning in and Valtteri kisses him gently.

  
Kimi pulls him closer and deepens the kiss, putting up a show.

  
Valtteri let’s out a soft moan to tease Sebastian and Sebastian watches them, jaw dropping a little.

  
Valtteri moves so that he’s in Kimi’s lap, giving soft pleased little noises into the kisses and Sebastian makes a soft noise himself, enjoying the show. 

  
Valtteri utters Kimi’s name softly into the kiss. Very much enjoying the teasing, and Kimi grins and kisses him a little harder, pulling him close.

  
Valtteri smiles into the kiss, moving as close as he can, making Sebastian groans a little. 

 

Kimi’s eyes flicker to him for the briefest second and It's enough for Sebastian to clamber onto the seat next to them, facing them.They pull apart to look at him.

  
Sebastian looks at them with dark eyes, just needing either of them to kiss him.

  
Valtteri smirks. “I did as you wished, My Lord.”

  
Sebastian nods. "You did."

  
“Is there anything else?” He smirks.

  
"Kiss me." Sebastian says immediately.

  
“With pleasure.” He kisses him gently and softly.

  
Sebastian makes a small noise, kissing back eagerly.

  
Kimi watches them and just lets them get on with it.

  
Sebastian places a hand on Valtteri’s shoulder for support, pushing closer to him.

  
Valtteri deepens the kiss. Cupping his cheek.

  
Sebastian hums contently, kissing him back. After a moment he tightens his hold, grabbing Kimi's shirt. He pulls him up and close to them before ripping his mouth away from Valtteri and immediately kissing Kimi.

  
Kimi kisses him eagerly, giving a surprised noise.

  
Sebastian sighs in the kiss, kissing him deeply.

 

Valtteri pulls at Kimi’s shoulder. Wanting a kiss. 

  
Sebastian whimpers as Kimi pulls away to look at Valtteri.

  
Valtteri kisses him gently before moving to kiss Sebastian again.

  
Sebastian eagerly kisses back, just happy to kiss either of them. Although he did enjoy kissing Kimi.

  
Valtteri pulls away after a few minutes and nudges Kimi. “Your turn.”

  
Kimi grins and kisses Sebastian again, making him let out a happy sound.

  
Valtteri rolls his eyes and leaves them to it. He loves kissing them, but sometimes when they got lost in each other he does feel a little left out. He goes to take a stroll through the plane but Sebastian tightens his grip on him, keeping him close and Valtteri stays where he is.

  
Sebastian pulls back from Kimi, breathing hard. He wants to kiss them both so badly. And that's when he gets an idea. He grabs them both by the collar, pulling them close."Just.. let's try it this way for a second.." he murmurs before slowly pulling them both in for a kiss, giving them time to move away if they want.

  
They lean in, wondering how they’re going to do this.It's a bit awkward at first, noses bumping, but then Sebastian moves them just right, and they both kiss him softly, surprised.

  
Sebastian makes an excited noise, not daring to move too much and they kiss him slowly and softly.

  
Sebastian lets go of their shirts to cup the back of their heads, softly scratching through the hairs.

  
They let out a soft noise at the move, kissing in a rhythm so not to actually jostle each other.

  
Sebastian pulls back when his jaw starts to ache. "Fuck I love you both so much. That was amazing."

  
They both look at him in awe and so much love.“That was amazing.” Valtteri murmurs and Kimi nods. "Really good idea Rakas."

  
Sebastian looks pleased with himself. "This is why I'm the pretty prince!"

 

Valtteri snorts. “Of course.”

  
Sebastian just kisses them both on their cheeks, settling in his seat.

  
Valtteri goes back to his seat. After ten minutes he gets bored and pulls out the “sword” pointing it at Kimi. “Wanna duel for Sebastian?” He grins.

  
Kimi grins and grabs his 'sword'. "That's a prize I'm willing to fight for."

  
“Show me how willing.” Valtteri grins. Waving the “sword.” 

  
Kimi gets up from his seat with a wide smile, pointing his sword at Valtteri.

  
Valtteri moves from his and grins at him.

  
Sebastian watches them intently, loving it.

  
Valtteri attacks quickly when Kimi is distracted but Kimi jumps back, 'stabbing' at him and Valtteri dodges and smacks at the paper sword.

  
Kimi quickly pulls it back before it folds and Sebastian sits at the edge of his seat, watching them with wide eyes. He wants to cheer but has no idea for who since he wants them both.

  
Valtteri makes another lunge at Kimi, pretending to stab him.Kimi dramatically grabs his chest, falling to his knees.Valtteri delivers one final blow.

  
Kimi whines and falls on the ground, playing dead.

  
“I have won!” Valtteri grins triumphant.

  
Sebastian gasps dramatically. "Kimi!"

  
Kimi stays still. For all accounts and purposes, dead. 

  
Sebastian turns to Valtteri. "You won me."

  
“And now I capture you.” He grins smugly. He pretends to grab him and move him to the back of the plane.

  
Sebastian pretends to struggle, laughing hard.

  
Valtteri grins. “You’re mine now. No one is coming to save you.”

  
"Help! Help me!" Sebastian stutters out through laughs.

  
“No one can hear you.” Valtteri moves him against the wall, smirking at him.

  
Sebastian smiles at him. hands on his back.

  
Valtteri kisses him gently. 

 

Sebastian lets out a soft sound. "Help." He whispers with a smile, kissing him back.

  
“You're mine.” Valtteri whispers back.

  
Sebastian nods. "Yours."

  
Valtteri smirks. Kissing him gently before letting him go.

  
Sebastian smiles and kisses him one more time before going over to Kimi and kneeling next to him. "Oh no. What will we do now?" He grins at Valtteri, seeing the small smile on Kimi's face.

  
“I’m afraid he’s dead.” Valtteri says gravely. “He fought valiantly.”

  
"No!" Sebastian sobs.

  
“There is a cure.” Valtteri muses.

  
"Tell me." Sebastian begs.

  
“A kiss from a prince.” Valtteri nods.

 

Sebastian's eyes start to shine and he smiles. "I'm a prince!"

  
“You are Indeed my lord.” He grins.

  
Sebastian smoothes Kimi's hair back gently, leaning down. He places a tender kiss on his lips. "Kimi." He whispers.

  
Kimi’s eyes flutter open softly. “My lord?” He mumbles.

  
Sebastian gasps. "Kimi! You're alive!"

  
“Your kiss brought me back.” Kimi says dramatically.

  
"I better give you another one. Just to be sure." Sebastian smirks. He leans down again, kissing him softly.

  
Kimi kisses him back happily, sitting up a little.

  
Sebastian places an arm around his back, holding him up as he kisses him.

  
Kimi eventually pulls away, turning to Valtteri. “I suppose I should thank the knight who showed the prince how to save me....even if he did kill me.” He smirks.

  
Valtteri smirks back at him. "You really should."

  
Kimi grins and kisses him gently.

  
Valtteri happily kisses him back, running his hand through his hair.

  
Kimi pulls away with a grin and Sebastian grins at them both. "My knights."

  
They look at him and nod at him. “Our Prince.”

  
Sebastian hugs them both and they snuggle into him happily.

  
Sebastian nuzzles them both. "My amazing knights. So strong and protective."

  
“Always.” Kimi murmurs and Sebastian kisses him softly.

  
Kimi kisses him back gently.

  
Sebastian presses a couple of small kisses to his lips and then moves to kiss Valtteri.

  
Valtteri kisses him back gently but then pulls away. “Come on. We should be landing soon.”   
They all get up and get settles back into their seats.

* * *

Soon the plane lands and they head to the hotel. Sebastian hasn’t taken the paper crown off of his head.

  
Kimi snorts, letting him and Sebastian just grins proudly at them.

  
Kimi glances at Valtteri and they walk a step behind Sebastian, sunglasses on and looking their part.

  
Sebastian practically beams at them and feels loved.

  
Valtteri feels a smile pull at his lips. The things they do for him.

  
Sebastian gets them signed in and then heads to his room, sighing when he sees the bed.

  
Kimi smirks inwardly at the looks they get. Sebastian looks like a VIP. When they get to the room he takes the sunglasses off and sees the look on Sebastian's face. "Go have a hot shower Sebby. We can go to bed and cuddle after."

  
Sebastian flashes him a grateful smile and places the paper crown on the table. He puts his bags down and takes his coat off, heading straight for the shower. He was just looking forward to having some rest. He was already feeling better.

  
Kimi places their stuff in their places and gets changed, as Valtteri doe the same and brings Sebastian his pyjamas.

  
Sebastian hums in the shower happily, enjoying the hot water.

  
"Rakas? I'm leaving your clothes on the radiator." Valtteri says.

  
“Thanks.” Sebastian calls back.

  
Valtteri goes back into the bedroom and flops down on the bed next to Kimi. "Hi Mr Knight." He grins.

  
Kimi grabs the crown with a smirk. “Actually I’ve taken the crown now.”

  
Valtteri gasps. "Treason!"

  
“I’ve overthrown the prince.” He smirks.

  
Valtteri jumps from the bed, grabbing his sword from his bag. "There's only one prince and it's Sebastian!"

  
Kimi gasps and grabs his sword. Moving to defend himself.

  
Sebastian comes out of the bathroom, toweling his hair and chest bare. He stares at them.

  
Kimi smirks and moves over to Sebastian, sword against his neck. “Wanna challenge me now Val?”

  
"You betrayed me!" Sebastian yells, struggling.

  
“I’m the prince now.” Kimi grins at him.

 

Sebastian gasps. "No!"

  
Valtteri moves around, trying to find a place to strike Kimi.

  
Kimi ducks behind Sebastian, using him as a shield.

  
"Valtteri! Save me!" Sebastian begs.

  
Kimi laughs evilly. “Come and save him.”

  
"My Lord! I will save you from this evil man!" Valtteri says, taking a step forward.

  
Kimi moves Sebastian back with him. “Do you really want to risk him?”

  
Sebastian struggles to turn around. "Don't do this to me. I thought you loved me!"

  
“I just wanted the crown.” He grins at him.

  
Sebastian makes his bottom lip wobble. "You didn't want me?"

  
Kimi falters. Knowing that is his weakness.

  
Sebastian makes his eyes big and pushes his bottom lip out further. "Kimi?" He whispers brokenly.

  
“No. Don’t do this to me.” Kimi’s heart twists and he lets him go.

  
Valtteri takes his sword off him easily. "Ha!"

  
Kimi bows his head and raises his hands. Backing away.

  
Sebastian takes the crown and places it on his head. "Kneel." He grins.

  
Kimi does so, head bowed.

  
Sebastian stands before him, grabbing his chin to lift his head. He smiles softly at him. "I will punish you for this."

  
Kimi looks at him and nods gently.

  
Sebastian looks at Valtteri who grins at him."Your punishment will be that you will have to cuddle me. All night."

  
“Very well my Lord.” Kimi nods.

  
"Get up and get to it then!" Sebastian orders

  
Kimi raises an eyebrow at him. Getting up slowly.

  
Sebastian makes his way over to the bed, getting in. "Well?"

  
Kimi follows and pulls him into his arms happily.

  
Sebastian looks at Valtteri. "I'm expecting my loyal knight here as well."

  
Valtteri grins and gets into the other side. Snuggling into Sebastian.

  
Sebastian sighs happily, held between his two favorite people in the world.

  
Kimi presses his nose into Sebastian’s neck, breathing him in.

  
Sebastian smiles and runs his hand through his hair. "Gonna be a loyal knight again?" He murmurs.

  
Kimi looks at him playfully but then he nods. “Of course.”

  
Sebastian grins fondly and pulls him in a kiss.

  
Kimi kisses him back softly.

  
"Love you." Sebastian murmurs, simultaneously tightening his hold on Valtteri.

  
“We love you too.” Valtteri murmurs.

  
Sebastian smiles happily and snuggles down, pulling them both close.

  
Kimi moves an arm over him, lightly brushing his hand against Valtteri. Valtteri takes his hand in his, holding it tight. 

  
Kimi smiles softly and closes his eyes and Sebastian sighs softly, feeling happy and content as he closes his eyes.

 

The three fall asleep happily. Kimi and Valtteri snuggled protectively into Sebastian. 


	18. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri once again finds himself thrown in the middle. And the three try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a hella bad mood and I decided just to write and see what happens. This is based on this video. I saw a comment on there that made my bad mood worse. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTfixn3worw&feature=player_embedded
> 
> So this is basically angry writing on too little sleep. Meh.

Valtteri knows something is up when he opens the door and all that greets him is silence.

It is never silent.

Especially when one of your boyfriends is Sebastian Vettel.

Valtteri opens the room door and pauses in the doorway.

Kimi is sat in an armchair, arms crossed, not even looking at Sebastian who is sat on the sofa looking put out.

“What on earth is going on?” Valtteri raises an eyebrow at the two drivers.

“Ask him.” Sebastian mumbles.

Valtteri turns to Kimi who shrugs.

“Wow, very helpful.” Valtteri murmurs, shaking his head. He moves to sit next to Sebastian, who wordlessly snuggles into him. It’s clear he’s miserable.

“Are you going to tell me now?” Valtteri asks softly, moving a hand through his curls.

“Kimi is pissed over that desert island thing.” Sebastian murmurs, looking annoyed.

“What desert island thing?” Valtteri frowns, glancing at Kimi.

“We had to choose who we’d want to be stuck on a desert island with. I chose Seb, who did he choose? Jochen Rindt!” Kimi replies.

“Kimi it was a stupid question! It wasn’t actually serious!” Sebastian answers.

“You didn’t even think to choose Valtteri either!” Kimi argues back looking annoyed.

“What? So I don’t choose either of you and suddenly that’s as bad as an affair? What has gotten into you?” Sebastian moves away from Valtteri, looking fed up.

“You could have chosen us!” Kimi says stiffly.

“It’s a made up question you idiot!” Sebastian looks about five seconds from walking out.

“Rakas calm down!” Valtteri tries to soothe him.

“No, Val. If Kimi is going to act like a damn toddler over a stupid question then maybe I should leave for a bit.” Sebastian says hotly.

Kimi’s eyes flicker for a second but then he glares, “fine. Go on then.”

Sebastian looks hurt and he nods. “Fine. I’ll go for a walk. Maybe then you’ll see how fucking stupid you’re being.”

Sebastian gets up and takes his coat before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him. 

Valtteri blinks at the closed door and then looks at Kimi. “Alright, fine. He’s gone. Now what’s really going on?”

Kimi sighs deeply and takes out his phone, handing it to Valtteri.

Valtteri takes it and frowns when he sees it’s a link to the Youtube video about the desert island.

“Look at the comments.” Kimi mumbles.

Valtteri scrolls down and a gasp leaves him when he reads them.

_Of course Kimi chose Seb. He’s his mutt after all._

“Kimi…what the fuck?” Valtteri breathes out.

“Lots of people agree.” Kimi furiously wipes at his eyes. “I’m basically nothing to them.”

“Have you told Seb?” Valtteri asks softly.

“I don’t want him to worry. He’ll blame himself and then it will be worst for us.” Kimi says quietly.

“Kimi. He needs to know. He’s hurt.” Valtteri says as calmly and as gently as he can.

Kimi nods, not looking at him.

Valtteri kneels next to the armchair. “Kimi, Seb thinks the world of you. Anyone can see that. He wouldn’t allow this.”

“Which is why I didn’t want him to know.” Kimi mumbles.

“Kimi, you’ve just pushed him away. It’s not fair. Come on, let me call him.” Valtteri looks at him pleadingly. “I want him back here with us.”

Kimi gives a small sniff. “I don’t want him gone.”

“I’m going to call him. And you are going to tell him.” Valtteri says firmly.

Kimi just nods.

Valtteri gets out his phone and calls Sebastian. “Sebby? Come home. Kimi needs to talk to you.”

* * *

Sebastian comes home looking pale and tired, he glances at Kimi anxiously.

Kimi looks back at him and wordlessly motions for him to join him on the sofa.

Sebastian sits down, leaving them some space. He’s worried. He’s almost expecting Kimi to end their relationship. He knows he isn’t thinking rationally but he’s always been scared.

Kimi sighs deeply and looks at him. “I wasn’t being truthful.”

Sebastian nods, giving him the silent command to go on.

“I wasn’t mad about the desert island thing. I…I saw a comment left on the video and it just made me feel…odd.” Kimi hands him his phone.

Sebastian looks at it and he goes even paler. He looks at Kimi. “You....you don’t believe this right?”

Kimi says nothing.

“Right?!” Sebastian repeats, voice high and panicked. “Kimi, that comment. It’s a load of shit. Absolute shit. You know what those idiots are like online. They sprout words to hurt. If you honestly believe this comment then I’m going to question how much you know I love you.”

Kimi shrugs and wipes at his eyes. “I don’t believe it, not really. But it makes me feel like I’m nothing.”

“Nothing?” Sebastian looks shocked. “Kimi you are everything.”

Kimi says nothing and Sebastian shakes his head, moving closer to him so he can climb into his lap.

“Kimi you are my best friend, my boyfriend. My entire world. Me and Val? We love you so much. I love you so much. Please believe that.” Sebastian says desperately.

Kimi looks up at him and Sebastian presses kisses over his face, trying to soothe him.

“We love you.” Sebastian says again. “We love you so much and you’re not a mutt, the only person who is the mutt is the asshole who left the comment.” Sebastian continues.

Kimi nods gently and moves to nuzzle him, breathing him in.

“Ssshhh” Sebastian says softly. “It’s okay.”

Valtteri moves onto the sofa and presses himself close to Kimi’s side, murmuring to him gently.

Sebastian presses kisses to Kimi’s jaw and then to his lips, kissing him gently.

Kimi kisses him back softly and then presses a soft kiss to Valtteri’s lips. He offers them a small smile.

Sebastian presses a kiss to his nose. “There’s our Kimi. Our amazing wonderful Kimi.”

“We love you.” Valtteri murmurs softly, nuzzling him.

Kimi’s smile gets a little bigger and he nods. “I love you both, so much.”

Sebastian smiles gently and a glint appears in his eyes. “So…since you love us, how about I show you both how much I love you?”

Wordlessly he gets off of Kimi’s lap, ignoring his soft whine, and moves upstairs.

* * *

When Kimi and Valtteri follow him they find him waiting for them, a blindfold and a silk tie waiting.

Kimi’s breath gets caught in his throat at the look on Sebastian’s face as he wordlessly sits up and holds out his wrists.

Kimi glances at Valtteri and smirks at him, before turning back to Sebastian and picking up the length of tie.

“So much trust.” Kimi murmurs gently as he walks towards Sebastian, Valtteri following with the blindfold.

Sebastian merely gives them a soft trusting smile.

* * *

Afterwards they lie together, Sebastian in the middle as the two Finns press loving kisses all over him.

It had been an intense experience. Something they had never done before. But it had been amazing.

“So proud of you.” Kimi murmurs gently as he kisses Sebastian’s forehead.

“So amazing.” Valtteri says softly, nuzzling his neck.

Sebastian takes in their praise and smiles gently. It was good to have them both happy.

“I’m so in love with you.” Kimi says softly, eyes full of warmth as he snuggles into Sebastian, reaching for Valtteri’s hand.

Sebastian gives him a gentle smile and Kimi presses a gentle kiss to his neck.

He was glad he had not almost ruined this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I did a thing. Based on some headcanons with Robothead ;)


	19. See-saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on I’m a celebrity is one of the weirdest things they’ve ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on I’m a celebrity tonight they had a bathtub that gave you hot water but only if two other people used a see-saw to pump the water. I immediately thought of Botsimi. 

“I can’t believe this.” Sebastian sighs as he looks at the bathtub in the middle of the jungle. He’s just wearing a pair of swimming shorts.

“I guess this is how we get a hot shower.” Valtteri sighs as he looks at the see-saw next to the bathtub. 

“We have to use the see-saw so Seb gets hot water?” Kimi asks, eyebrow raised. 

Valtteri nods.

Sebastian looks sheepish and climbs into the tub, glancing at the two Finns. “Well?”

Kimi sighs. “We can use the waterfall?”

“It’s too cold.” Sebastian whines. 

“Plus you want to use the waterfall for other things.” Valtteri grins.

Kimi nudges him. 

Sebastian pouts. “Come on, for me?” He looks at Kimi pleadingly. 

Kimi sighs and nods. “Fine. Fine. But you owe me.” 

“Oh I will pay my knight handsomely.” Sebastian winks. “Especially if I win the actual crown in this.”

“No way that crown is mine!” Kimi grins at him. 

“You are always after my crown!” Sebastian gasps. 

“You’d love to serve me.” Kimi smirks.

Valtteri coughs gently. “Uh? If you two have done flirting should we get this done?”

The two Ferrari drivers blush and Kimi sits on his end of the see-saw with Valtteri on the other end.

The two work together moving the see-saw up and down in order to pump hot water into the bathtub.

Sebastian sighs happily as the hot water fills the bath. “I love you both.” 

Kimi rolls his eyes. “Did you ever imagine our relationship involving a see-saw?” 

Sebastian snorts. “Not in this sense but it’s not the weirdest thing we’ve done.” 

Valtteri chuckles. “You’re telling me.” 

Sebastian flicks water at him with a grin. 

Valtteri grins and glances at Kimi, who’s smiling as well. 

The three of them are unaware of Susie watching them with Toto.

“Waterfall?” Susie asks.

“Waterfall.” Toto deadpans.


	20. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the future, how much has changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first F1 fanfic I have ever written to reach 100 kudos. I am so so so so so so so happy that this has finally happened! 
> 
> This chapter is a special 100 kudos chapter and it is dedicated to the amazing Robothead who showered Botsimi with so much love and prompted chapters that enabled this to get boosted to this amazing mark of 100. <3 It's got references to things that we have discussed together and I hope she enjoys it. Thank you so much! <3

Valtteri wakes up from his rather comfortable sleep to an overexcited puppy barking in his ear.

He groans and places the pillow over his head. “Gracie…not now.”

The little Labrador puppy gives an indignant woof and nuzzles her nose under the pillow, whining softly.

Valtteri groans and suddenly he feels an arm wrap around his waist and the pillow removed.

Sebastian looks at Valtteri, sleep ruffled and amused. “She wants to go out, Val.”

“Why do I have to do it?” Valtteri pouts at him.

“Because she asked for you and I currently cannot move.” Sebastian deadpans as he turns his head to indicate Kimi. The other Finn is snuggled firmly into Sebastian, fast asleep.

Valtteri sighs and nods. “Fine. But you owe me.”

“And I know just how to.” Sebastian grins, gently kissing him as a thank you.

Valtteri grins at him and then turns to the excitable puppy waiting impatiently next to his pillow. “Okay, fine. I’ll take you out.”

Grace barks excitedly and jumps onto the floor, little tail wagging manically.

Valtteri moves out of the comfortable bed and grabs his clothes, getting dressed and whistling to Grace to get the little puppy to follow him.

Valtteri moves downstairs and grabs Grace’s lead and her warm winter coat to protect her from the cold.

He gets the little puppy ready and then shrugs on his own coat and scarf and takes her outside.

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen overnight and Valtteri watches as Grace runs around in the snowdrift, barking happily.

As Valtteri walks with her through the trees, he cannot help but glance back at the little cottage.

Kimi had bought the place when he had decided to retire. He had wanted all of them to have a home away from the sport and the drama. It was nestled quite snugly in the woods and it was isolated from the nearby town. Of course, it was easy to travel to the town and they usually made a trip once or twice a week for groceries and things.

Kimi had gotten them Grace as a surprise. Sebastian was the most besotted with her, but all three of them loved her dearly.

Once Kimi had retired, Sebastian had followed two years later and now Valtteri was the only one of the three competing.

So far his season was going well and he was on top of the Championship standings. It was a good feeling. He could become World Champion this year.

However, that wasn’t what made him the happiest. The thing that made him the happiest was the silver band on his finger.

Sebastian had finished his final season as a five time World Champion and afterwards, as they celebrated in their own home, Sebastian had proposed.

They had now been married for a year and happily so. They had their own home and a dog that was almost their child. It was perfect.

Grace appears through the trees, a large twig in her mouth which she presents to Valtteri proudly.

Valtteri chuckles and pretends to take it off of her, earning him a soft playful growl.

Valtteri gives up and allows her to trot through the trees with it, almost tripping over it.

Valtteri continues his walk, keeping an eye on Grace so she wouldn’t go missing in the trees.

Soon the two head back to the cottage, Grace still with her twig as Valtteri opens the door.

The two of them are greeted by the smell of breakfast cooking and a soft teasing argument coming from the kitchen.

“It’s not the best band in the world!” Kimi groans.

“It is! And I didn’t hear you arguing that one night I played Careless Whisper in the bedroom!” Sebastian snips back.

“That was one time!” Kimi argues back, glancing up when he sees Valtteri enter. “Oh hey, Kulta.”

“Arguing about Wham again?” Valtteri rolls his eyes and presses a soft kiss to Kimi’s head.

“He thinks they’re the best band ever!” Kimi huffs, glancing at Sebastian.

“They are!” Sebastian grumbles back.

“Didn’t you once say Coldplay was the greatest band?” Valtteri smirks as he greets Sebastian with a kiss.

“They still are.” Sebastian mumbles.

“Hang on. I remember his Coldplay obsession.” Kimi grins at Sebastian. “That one time I was seriously worried we needed to keep you away from Guy.”

“Oh god yes!” Valtteri laughs. “We were scared he was going to ask Guy for Chris’ number.”

“I had a crush on Chris Martin. It was harmless!” Sebastian groans. “I wouldn’t dump you both for him.”

The two Finns just trade looks.

“I married you both!” Sebastian defends, looking panicked.

“Relax, Sebby.” Kimi says soothingly. “We’re just teasing you.”

“We know you love us.” Valtteri smiles, pressing close to Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian smiles softly and relaxes, pressing a gentle kiss to Valtteri’s head.

Valtteri grins and moves over to the table with Kimi following. “Breakfast smells good.”

Sebastian grins and moves back to the stove, quickly finishing up and dishing the breakfast.

The three get down to eating quietly, with Grace sitting down under the table looking for scraps.

Valtteri glances up at them both as they eat and suddenly he pauses.

It suddenly catches up to him.

He’s married. He’s happy.

He has domestic bliss with two of the most amazing people in his life.

Without even realising he begins to cry.

Sebastian and Kimi notice however and he suddenly has two very worried Husbands looking at him.

“Val?” Sebastian asks worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” Kimi asks softly.

Valtteri huffs out a laugh, giving them both a reassuring look. “Sorry, not sad. Happy tears.”

“Happy?” Sebastian gives him a soft look.

“Yes, happy.” Valtteri smiles, wiping his eyes. “I’m here, married to the loves of my life and I’m so happy.”

Sebastian and Kimi share a look, their eyes soft and warm and then suddenly they’re both pressing soft kisses to his face.

Valtteri closes his eyes at the affection and he gives a soft pleased sound.

The two continue their gentle kisses and then pull away, giving Valtteri a soft smile.

“We’re happy too.” Sebastian whispers to him, which makes Valtteri press a soft gentle kiss to first his lips and then Kimi’s.

“I’m glad I agreed to your proposal that night.” Valtteri whispers.

“So are we.” Kimi says softly as he kisses him gently.

Valtteri kisses him back with a smile and then pulls away. “Shall we move this upstairs?”

The two men nod eagerly and Valtteri chuckles.

What follows is the quickest breakfast clean up in the world followed by making sure Grace was happy with a few toys. Then Valtteri leads Sebastian and Kimi upstairs to show them how happy he is to be with them.


	21. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointless end of season Botsimi fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit of fluff. <3

When Kimi enters the hotel room later, all he can hear is laughter.

He opens the bedroom door to discover Sebastian and Valtteri laughing and play fighting on the bed, in high spirits since the end of the season had finally arrived.

It had been a boring race for him and Sebastian. But for Valtteri it had brought yet another win, and to them that more than enough made up for having to endure a dull race.

Kimi leans on the doorway watching as Sebastian tickled Valtteri’s sides. The Finn was laughing and squirming, begging him to stop.

Eventually Sebastian gave up and moved to straddle him, grinning down at him in triumph and gently holding his hands behind his head. “Mine now.”

Valtteri is breathing hard but he glances up at Sebastian with a smirk. “Oh no. Someone help me.” He deadpans.

Kimi snorts softly and this makes the two of them look up.

“Come to rescue him?” Sebastian grins.

“Hmmmm rescue him?” Kimi asks, glancing at Vatteri. “He seems happy to be where he is though.”

Valtteri blushes and shuffles awkwardly, which makes Sebastian smirk.

“You could make him even happier?” Sebastian suggests.

“Oh, how?” Kimi asks, pretending he doesn’t know.

“Join us?” Sebastian asks casually, looking at him.

“Hmmm not a bad idea.” Kimi smirks as he climbs onto the bed, making Valtteri give a soft happy sound.

Sebastian chuckles and pulls Kimi into a deep first before letting him go so he can kiss Valtteri.

They trade lazy kisses for a while before Kimi grins at them both.

“We need to celebrate Valtteri’s win.” He says with a smirk.

He gets two twin nods in return.


	22. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kimi feel like the luckiest men alive when they catch their Finn working out in their gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE THE PHOTO VALTTERI POSTED?!

Kimi yawns softly as he makes his way downstairs. He had woken up to an empty bed devoid of both Sebastian and Valtteri and he was now looking for them.

“Seb? Val?”

Silence greeted his calls and he frowns to himself. He looks in the living room and the kitchen but finds no sign of them.

Confused about where they could be he decides to check the gym. He reaches the door to the gym and finds Sebastian standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his head tilted to the side. Kimi moves over to him and looks up at him. “What are you doing up?”

“Oh, I’m just enjoying how good our lives have become.” Sebastian replies, a dazed tone in his voice.

“How do you mean?” Kimi asks, looking at him curiously.

Sebastian turns to look at him and wordlessly points into the gym and the Finn follows where he is pointing. There in the middle of the gym was Valtteri, shirtless, headphones in and working out. His huge muscles on full display as he lifted some dumbbells.

Kimi feels his jaw drop as he watches next to Sebastian, paying close attention to Valtteri’s arms, how the muscles flexed as he worked.

Sebastian sighs dreamily next to him. “What I wouldn’t give for him to just...fuck me against the wall.”

Kimi whimpers as the mental image fills his brain and he nods wordlessly. “Yeah...you pinned up against the mirror, holding onto Valtteri as he just keeps you up with his body. His arm muscles flexing as he keeps you up.”

Sebastian lets out a low keen sound at Kimi’s words and he shifts a little restlessly. “What would you be doing?”

Kimi turns to him, giving him a devious little grin. “Oh me? Fucking Val as he fucks you against the glass.”

Sebastian whines softly. “Fuck...Kimi...think he’d agree to a morning shag?”

Kimi glances at Sebastian and smirks. “Maybe if we ask nicely we can make this fantasy come true huh?”

Sebastian whines again, nodding frantically, and the noise finally gets Valtteri’s attention.

“Oh, hello you two. Enjoy the show?” He asks with a grin, removing his headphones and smirking at how Sebastian looks.

“More than enjoy.” Kimi gets out in a low growl. “I think we need more than a show.”

Valtteri grins, his eyes dark and interested. “And what do you suppose we do hmm?”

“We’ve got some ideas.” Kimi replies, his tone rough and dark and Valtteri cannot hide the shiver that goes through him when he looks into the older Finn’s dark blue eyes.

“Well then, how about you show me what they are?” Valtteri asks in almost a purr.

Wordlessly Sebastian and Kimi enter the gym and lock the door behind them. Intent on showing him in detail. 


	23. Yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian knows his Finns were in the army. He uses this to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Army kink. What else?

Sebastian is cuddled on Kimi’s chest on the sofa when he brings up the question. “So you and Val were both in the army?”

The Finn gives a soft hum and nods. “We were. I ranked higher then him.”

Sebastian nods, looking thoughtful and Kimi tilts his head. “Why do you ask?”

“I was thinking...what if we used it in the bedroom. I mean...you’re both soldiers.” Sebastian gets out, ducking his head.

Kimi gives him a dirty grin. “Oh you want us to pull rank on you huh?”

Sebastian doesn’t meet his gaze and the Finn laughs softly.

“Sebby you don’t have to be shy. We’d be happy to.” He grins, eyes dark. “Val gets home in a few minutes, why don’t we surprise him?”

Sebastian looks at him, tilting his head. “What do you have in mind?”

Kimi just gives him a slow smirk.

* * *

Valtteri arrives home and frowns when he sees the living room devoid of his boyfriends. “Kimi? Seb?”

“Upstairs.” Kimi calls out in a harsh tone and Valtteri’s frown deepens, moving upstairs quickly.

When he gets to the bedroom the sight that greets him makes him freeze.

Sebastian is naked and bound on the bed, a blindfold on, and standing over him is Kimi who just gives Valtteri a slow smirk.

“Ah, Corporal. You made it. I caught him sneaking into the base camp. I’m just interrogating him if you want to join me?” Kimi asks smoothly.

Valtteri’s jaw drops and he quickly gets with the program, making himself stand tall and proud and nod. “Yes, Sir!”

Kimi gives him a grin before slipping back into his role, turning to Sebastian. “You’re going to tell me why you’re here and who sent you. That’s an order.”

“Fuck you.” Sebastian spits, playing his role as defiant hostage to the letter.

“Wrong answer. Corporal, will you take over for a little while?” Kimi asks. “We need to teach him some manners.”

“Yes, Sir.” Valtteri nods, wordlessly removing the belt from his jeans and then looping it and making it snap loudly, causing a low eager whimper from Sebastian.

“You’re going to tell us everything.” Valtteri says in a smooth tone. “Is that understood?”

Sebastian doesn’t speak, keeping his mouth shut and Kimi says in a stern tone, “my Corporal asked you a question. Answer him.”

Valtteri snaps the belt again and Sebastian lowly whines. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Kimi asks, removing his shirt and jeans, letting Sebastian hear the fabric rustle.

“Yes. Sir.” Sebastian gets out, shifting restlessly.

“You will listen to every order my Corporal gives you, is that understood? You will do everything he says without complaint. Do I make myself clear?” Kimi says in a authoritative tone.

“Yes. Sir. Understood.” Sebastian whimpers.

Kimi grins, loving the submission coming from Sebastian and he rifles through the drawer near the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube. “Right then. Now you’re cooperating we can let the interrogation begin.”

* * *

Sebastian is an exhausted mess, curled up between the two Finns. His head is nestled on Valtteri’s chest and he’s tracing soft patterns on his arms, awed by the strong muscles. 

Kimi is lying on his side watching them and he grins at them. “Enjoy that?”

Sebastian gives a soft nod and Kimi chuckles, knowing he’s lost his voice. He kisses the back of his head tenderly.

“I didn’t expect this when I got home, but it was pretty amazing.” Valtteri says with a grin, playing with Sebastian’s curls.

“We need to do this again.” Kimi muses with a smile and Sebastian makes a soft sound of agreement, causing the Finns to chuckle.

They eventually snuggle down into each other tightly for rest. All of them happy and content.


	24. Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri has a new bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the beautiful new bike Valtteri has :3

“She’s beautiful Kulta.” Kimi breathes out as he takes in the stunning bike parked in the driveway. The Finn had brought her over for Kimi and Sebastian to see.

Valtteri makes a pleased sound and grins. “She’s amazing right? Custom made too. Can’t wait to take her out.”

“She looks amazing.” Sebastian is running an awed hand over the bike, his eyes sparkling and a grin on his face.

“Fast too. She’d be perfect on your Motorcross track.” Valtteri says to Kimi, who nods eagerly.

“If that’s a hint if you can drive her on it then be my guest.” Kimi says with a grin. “On one condition. I get to trial her out first.”

“You evil....” Valtteri’s jaw drops and Kimi grins at him smugly. “Fine. Yes. You can drive her first.”

Kimi gives a triumphant grin and then he walks up to Valtteri. “You are very kind.”

“Well...I do have an alternative.” Valtteri muses. “How about I drive you around the track, letting you hang onto me?”

Kimi’s mouth opens and closes and Valtteri grins. Checkmate.

“I’m just going to grab my helmet. You’d better get yours too.” Kimi replies.

Valtteri nods and Kimi heads off into the garage.

At Sebastian’s look, Valtteri grins. “You can have a ride after him, okay?”

Sebastian gives him an excited smile as Kimi appears with helmet in hand.

“Come on. I wanna see how she goes.”

Valtteri grins and heads off to grab his helmet, all ready to head out and show the Finn just how fast his new bike really was.


	25. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post France 2018: Sebastian is worried Valtteri would be mad at him after the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr.

Sebastian can feel eyes on him as he walks through the Paddock. It had been an awful race for him and for Valtteri, but now that it was over he could feel the accusing stares and hear the comments muttered about his driving. Once again the hate campaign had reared it’s ugly head and he was one of the worst drivers of all time and deserved hell.  
  
The thing is. He was already in his own hell. Valtteri had been the driver he had hit, and while he would feel awful about hitting any driver during a race hitting his own boyfriend was horrible. He makes his way out of the Paddock and towards the parking lot, moving over to his bike. He sighs softly, deciding to brave it and check his phone before he drove back to his hotel.  
  
_“I found Val in the pen, took him to our room. Meet you there.”_ Kimi’s text reads out. Sebastian pockets his phone and climbs onto the bike, feeling subdued and quiet.  
  
On the drive back to the hotel he cannot help but go over in his head his moves into turn one. He’d have done anything to avoid the shunt today. He hopes Valtteri knows this, and will still speak to him. 

* * *

Finally arriving at the hotel he takes his key card out of his pocket and opens the door, looking surprised at seeing the room in darkness and only candles lit around the room. Valtteri was curled up in Kimi’s arms on the bed and he looks up as Sebastian enters, raising his arms for him. “Come here, Kulta. I know it was just a racing incident.”  
  
Sebastian immediately moves over and climbs onto the bed, snuggling into Valtteri and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m still sorry.”  
  
“Sssh.” Valtteri whispers softly. “I know you had nowhere to go. It’s okay.” He moves to press a soft kiss to his lips, which Sebastian returns. Valtteri pulls away after a while and turns for soft kisses with Kimi.  
  
Breaking for air, Kimi smiles at the two other drivers. “I’d like to think the incident saved your lives.”  
  
“How?” Valtteri looks confused and Kimi looks at them both deadpan, holding up the third place trophy.  
  
“None of you got this fucking ugly Monkey thing as a trophy.” The Finn declares. “I took one for the team.”  
  
At his words they cannot help but laugh, looking at the rather hideous trophy. “What are you going to do with it?” Sebastian cannot help but ask.  
  
“I’m going to put it in the garden as a statue, no way am I having it with the other trophies.” Kimi snorts softly, placing the trophy back down.  
  
“It’s the worst thing I’ve ever seen. You’re right. Me and Val saved each other.” Sebastian grins, nuzzling Valtteri’s nose and kissing him again sweetly.  
  
They spend the rest of the night tangled together, watching movies in the dark with only the soft glow of the candles to light the room. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Is A Magic Number smut spin off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000141) by [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead)




End file.
